The Many Doctors
by chrisfardell
Summary: A companion of the Thirteenth Doctor finds herself on an unexpected adventure...
1. Prologue

**Doctor Who – The Many Doctors**

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC), the Doctor belongs to the BBC, the TARDIS belongs to the BBC, The Terileptil also belongs to the BBC. Anything else is my idea, and belongs to me, if you want to use it, you will have to ask, I'll probably give permission._

**Prologue**

**The Thirteenth Doctor's TARDIS, in the Vortex**

Felicia Lovell entered the console room, where the Doctor and his other companions were, observing the TARDIS's progress through the vortex, the TARDIS had been going off course as of late, for the last ('month? 2 months 3 months? One could never quite tell in the TARDIS' Felicia thought), it hasn't been going where the Doctor wanted it to go. Felicia had washed following their last adventure, in which a Terileptil had attempted to interfere with history in Ancient Rome.

"Ah, there you are" the Doctor said, as she entered.

"Are we off course again?" Felicia asked.

"Of course we are, it seems the console destination input circuitry, has joined the chameleon circuit in being broken" one of her fellow companions, Daniel Hadley, said.

"That is not the reason we are going off course" the Doctor said, with a disapproving tone.

"Do you know what the reason is then?" Sigrun Friorikadottir asked.

"The reason is that the TARDIS is going off course, is that it wants to go off course, remember that the TARDIS is alive, so to speak" the Doctor said.

"But why would the TARDIS want to go off course, and why did it take a few months for you to determine that?" Sabrina Davis asked.

"It didn't take me months to find out that the TARDIS was going off course because it wanted to go off course, I found out almost immediately" the Doctor said.

The companions thought for a moment, they knew that the Doctor did have a connection to the TARDIS.

"So, where are we going now?" Sigrun asked.

"If the TARDIS is going off course, we won't know until we land, won't we Doctor?" Daniel said, half to Sigrun, and half to the Doctor.

"The coordinates I input were for somewhere in Britain in early 2034, however we have already gone off course, and are no longer aiming for Britain, but for Ireland, and may be arriving earlier, around 2021. Not much of a course deviation compared to earlier ones" the Doctor said.

Then they watched the console, were not that much surprised when the TARDIS materialised in the Azores, sometime in 2018.


	2. Azores

**Chapter 1 - Azores**

**29 September 2018, The Azores Autonomous Region, Portugal, just outside the city of Ponta Delaga**

The TARDIS had materialised in a forest. Sabrina emerged from the TARDIS first. Though she came from an era when world travel was commonplace (but not as commonplace as later) she had never been to the Azores. She breathed in the air, she smelled hardly any pollution. "It is peaceful," she said.

"You know that can change very quickly Sabie," the Doctor said, as he followed her out of the TARDIS. 'Sabie' felt a flush of embarrassment; she didn't much like the Doctor calling her by that particular diminutive, there were some others that she wouldn't have minded so much though…

"It is not that likely that aliens would start invading the Earth here or many experiments that would go wrong," Sabrina said.

"But, these things are unexpected," the Doctor said, knowing that Sabie would continue to argue the point…

Daniel exited the 'timeship', as he called it, to see Sabrina and the Doctor arguing, again!

They were arguing about whether they would find events/actions that the Doctor would have to be involved in, to right the wrongs. "Why do you always have to argue with each other?" he asked.

"We are not arguing," Sabrina said, with a blush.

"Maybe we were, Dan, but things can change very quickly, as you know," the Doctor said. Daniel agreed with that, at most of the places he had been since he had joined the Doctor in his travels a few years ago (relatively speaking), things had changed very quickly. Peacefulness and then, an invasion or an experiment gone wrong, or even an old enemy of the Doctor trying to take advantage of the situation to get back at the Doctor...

"I agree with that," Daniel said.

Sigrun exited the TARDIS next, after having changed into clothing appropriate for the era, it being prior to her time of origin she knew what the fashions were. She saw however that the Doctor, Sabrina and Daniel were not dressed for the period, looking as anachronistic as the TARDIS's police box exterior, the Doctor dressed as he always did, in clothes from the same period as the TARDIS disguise.

Sabrina was dressed in clothes from her native period approximately a decade prior to the current time, including a t-shirt with a catchphrase from one of her favourite science fiction television shows. Daniel's mode of dress being somewhere between the two.

"Ah, Sigrid, there you are. We were just discussing the possibility of something happening," the Doctor said.

Sigrun flinched, though not much. She didn't like the Doctor calling her a different name, though she knew that he did it out of affection, like with the other companions.

"It is most likely that something will certainly happen," she said.

"Told you, she usually agrees with me," Sabrina said, with a cheer in her voice.

"For certain," Daniel said as an afterthought. Sigrun walked over to them, and waited with them for the others.

Jia'hale re-entered the console room, with agitation. Again with Earth! The TARDIS hadn't been to her home planet since before it began going off course! She hoped that situation would change soon. She had just been to the wardrobe, and had been pleased to remove the _toga_ she had to wear in Rome, she would have had been happy to leave the TARDIS with nothing, however the Doctor had said that the majority of places most certainly didn't like that sort of behaviour.

Sigrun had also had said that the Azores in 2018 were relatively conservative for the period. So she had dressed similarly to Sigrun and then left the wardrobe. As she entered the console room she saw Felicia wandering around the console in thought. She didn't notice that she had entered. 'Ok, I'll just hop outside and wait for her with the others,' she thought, as she approached the outer door.

"There you are Jia," the Doctor said, as he saw his companion from Tossekia IV exit the TARDIS.

"So what are we going to do? Are we looking for trouble?" she asked.

"Possibly," the Doctor said, with a cheeky tone.

"Absolutely, that is what the Doctor does usually," Daniel said.

"Most likely," Sabrina said.

"We are going to find some kind of trouble then?" Jia'hale asked, knowing that the Azores probably won't be peaceful for much longer. The Doctor then had a thoughtful look on his face; she knew that she had spoken truthfully.

"Where is Felicia?" Sabrina asked a minute later, wondering whether she had wandered off without them, and possibly requiring rescue…

"She is still in the TARDIS, she was wandering around the console room in a thoughtful mood, when I passed through it," Jia'hale said.

"Ok, we will wait a little longer, then I'll go back and ask if she wants to come, It wouldn't be the first time someone stayed behind," the Doctor said. So they waited a while longer.

Felicia was in thought, it seemed the TARDIS wanted to communicate with her, in some way, at a level which was different from the usual, different from when the TARDIS translated languages (she would know, with Sigrun and Jia'hale speaking different Earth languages, some or most of the time, and the Doctor sometimes speaking Gallifreyan, or whatever the language spoken by the Time Lords would be called), she sensed that the TARDIS was disturbed about something.

She saw Jia'hale pass through the console room, exiting the TARDIS. Felicia continued to think for a few more minutes; all she was sure of was that the TARDIS was disturbed.

She left then left the ship, making sure to close the Police Box doors behind her, she knew the TARDIS didn't like the doors being left open, anyone that could see through the perception filter could then enter.

The Doctor was about to go back into the TARDIS when Felicia came out. He sensed her state of mind immediately and knew that the TARDIS had imparted (or had tried to impart) _something_ to her. That was something that hadn't happened for a while, probably not more than once since the Time War. He looked at the other companions; he saw that all of them, more or less, knew that something was up with Felicia.

"Ok, don't be all staring at me like that, lets go and see if anything is going to happen here, in the Azores" she said.

"Something is up" Daniel said to himself.

Felicia felt uneasy, feeling like going back to the TARDIS, but decided that everyone, probably would need her help.

The Doctor decided to try to talk to Felicia privately after they were underway into Ponta Delaga. "Let's go, we can solve this mystery later," he said. The others all agreed. The Doctor then used his sonic screwdriver to determine the direction of the city, and they went off in that direction.

"Elisa, what do you think the TARDIS was trying to put to you?" the Doctor asked. Felicia wasn't put off by the Doctor's nickname for her; she was used to it by now.

"I think, that the TARDIS is disturbed about something, but that is all I think I can say about it, anything else would be rather private," she said. 'That is all I can tell him for now,' she thought, after having said that.

"Ok, agreed," the Doctor said, he knew he probably wouldn't get much more out of her. She had to process the 'information' the TARDIS had given her, in her mind, he would know what it was sooner or later.

Soon the TARDIS crew arrived at the city. They found that there were people running around in panic. Something was going on.

"Ok, Something is happening. But what is it. Is it an invasion?" Sabrina asked.

"I am not sure," Felicia said.

A ship landed nearby and figures emerged from it.

The Doctor told his companions to run. They ran to a nearby park and hid behind some trees before the figures in the ship could see them.

"What are they Doctor?" Felicia asked, wondering whether _this _was what the TARDIS was disturbed about. But at the moment she thought that thought, though, she knew that it wasn't what the TARDIS was disturbed about. The TARDIS was disturbed about something else.

"Drahvins! But how could they have gained the capability to time travel without my knowing?" the Doctor asked.

"They look all female, Doctor," Daniel said.

"Don't let that fool you, Dan. They are ruthless, they keep only a small population of males for reproductive purposes. They kill the rest and their foot soldiers are cultivated in test tubes. For one purpose. To kill!"

"You make them sound similar to the Daleks, Doctor," Jia'hale said, shivering.

"No, they don't kill everything. They just conquer. They have a large empire in Galaxy 4, in the 6th millennium AD," the Doctor said.

Daniel looked at the Drahvins; they all looked alike, with blonde hair, considering that they would be beautiful if they had any warmth in their faces. They wore green and white uniforms and were carrying huge energy guns. 'I hope that I won't have to face one of those guns!' he thought.

Felicia looked at the Drahvins. She was suddenly very afraid; she wished that the Doctor had told her about them before. Before they encountered them on an island in the middle of one of Earth's oceans.

Jia'hale looked at the Drahvins. She was glad that they were different from the Daleks, in that. That fact made it easier to fight them. She remembered the last time that they had encountered a Dalek. She had had nightmares for weeks!

Sabrina looked at the Drahvins. They seemed very familiar; reminding her of various characters in the science fiction and fantasy materials she was familiar with, including some from Robert E. Howard's Hyborian Age (Conan). She hoped the Doctor would be able to find a way to make them leave Earth without too much destruction.

Sigrun looked at the Drahvins; she didn't like them at all. Why didn't the Doctor notice their gaining time travel technology? How would they gain it anyway? An old abandoned TARDIS? A captured vortex manipulator? She hoped the Doctor would be able to get Earth out of this situation.

The Doctor looked at the Drahvins.

He wasn't sure how they got here, but he was sure that he would figure out a way to stop this invasion of theirs, before there was too much collateral damage...


	3. Drahvins!

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who and the Doctor belong to the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) , the Drahvins belong to the BBC and the Estate of William Emms and the Azores (technically) belong to Portugal. Anything else is mine._

**Chapter 2 – Drahvins!**

**29 September 2018, The Azores Autonomous Region, Portugal, just outside the city of Ponta Delaga**

The Doctor and his companions were still behind the trees in the park as they watched foot soldiers march out of the Drahvin starship. "What are we going to do?" Felicia asked.

"We will have to find the leader, and then I'll have to improvise" the Doctor said. Daniel thought.

"So are we just going to march onto that ship?" he asked.

"I haven't any other ideas, and we need to find out _why_ the Drahvins are invading Earth at this time and place, we will have to wait until the soldiers are all out of the ship though, and hope that they won't find us here" the Doctor said.

"Oh dear" Felicia said, thinking that there was definitely going to be discomfort ahead…

Soon the soldiers had left the ship, and the door remained open.

"Ok, now, everyone. Run!" The Doctor said.

The Doctor and his companions darted out from behind the tree, and ran towards the Drahvin starship. The starship looked the same as all other Drahvin ships he had seen, made out of a trashy tin-alloy, that could easily be punctured by weapons fire or micrometeoids.

The Doctor bounded up the debarkation ramp, followed by Felicia, Daniel, Jia'hale, and Sigrun bringing up the rear.

"Ok, we need to find the bridge, that is the place the leader is most likely to be at" the Doctor said.

"Wouldn't that be at the top of the ship?" Sabrina asked.

"You have been watching too much Science Fiction, most often the bridge isn't on the top, but in a more protected position within the ship" the Doctor said. Sabrina wasn't offended by this, the Doctor had discussed with her about her preconceived ideas before.

"Wouldn't it be worth a try though?" Sigrun asked.

"Absolutely, otherwise, we wouldn't know" the Doctor said.

"Let's go then" Daniel said. The Doctor lead the way along the corridor and soon found a service shaft that lead upwards, he started climbing, followed by Daniel, Felicia, Sigrun, Jai'hale and Sabrina. They soon found themselves on the top deck of the Drahvin transport.

The Doctor stepped out into the corridor, and ran a scan with the sonic screwdriver. "It is clear, and it is likely that the bridge is on this deck, lets go" he said. His companions followed him out into the corridor, and followed him towards where the sonic screwdriver was indicating the bridge was.

They soon arrived at a door, which was locked. "Deadlock seal, the sonic screwdriver is useless" the Doctor said.

"We could try a ventilation shaft" Sabrina said. The Doctor was then in thought.

"Worth a try" Daniel said.

"Ok, Sabie, Dan, we will try it" the Doctor said. They then looked along the corridor for any openings to the ship's ventilation shafts.

They soon found one, about 10 meters from the bridge door. This time the Doctor could open it with the sonic screwdriver. It clanged down onto the floor.

"Ok, I'll go first" Daniel said.

"No, Dan, I'll go first, you don't know what would be in there, it could be boobie trapped!" the Doctor said.

"Of course" Daniel said, the Doctor usually went first into dangerous situations like this.

"You can bring up the rear" the Doctor said. The Doctor then entered the ventilation duct, with Jia'hale following.

Sabrina, Felicia and Sigrun followed, and Daniel came last.

The Doctor leapt out of the ventilation shaft onto the Drahvin bridge, where many Drahvins were waiting.

"Hello Doctor!" one of them, who seemed to be in charge, said. The Doctor looked up straight, and his companions carefully exited the shaft.

'Of course, it has to be her!' the Doctor thought to himself.

"Hello, Kellira" the Doctor said, with irony in his voice. The Doctor had run into this particular Drahvin before.

"You know her?" Daniel asked.

"In a manner of speaking" the Doctor said.

Kellira made a signal and suddenly every Drahvin on the bridge were pointing their guns at the Doctor and his companions, it appeared that the Doctor was outwitted...


	4. Plan of the Drahvins Part 1

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who and the Doctor belong to the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) , the Drahvins belong to the BBC and the Estate of William Emms and the Azores (technically) belong to Portugal. Anything else is mine. _

**Chapter 3 – Plan of the Drahvins – Part 1**

**29 September 2018, Drahvin Command Ship 02, The Azores Autonomous Region, Portugal, just outside the city of Ponta Delaga**

"You know her?" Daniel asked,

"In a manner of speaking" the Doctor said.

Kellira made a signal and suddenly every Drahvin on the bridge were pointing their guns at the Doctor and his companions.

"We are in trouble now" Jai'hale said.

"What do you have planned now?" Daniel asked. Sabrina, Felicia and Sigrun were speechless with shock.

"I have no plan, maybe I should have contacted UNIT or Torchwood before we entered the ship, has been so long since I have been in contact with either of them" the Doctor said.

Kellira made another signal and one of her solidiers stepped forwards.

"Silence!" she shouted.

"There is nothing you, or the Earth associations you referenced, can do Doctor, our plan is proceeding perfectly, the Azores will be ours and we can then interfere with Earth's history to our ends, whilst minimising the side effects" Kellira said.

"You Drahvins are all the same, use everything as a weapon, whatever your plan is, it will fail" the Doctor said.

"But you have no plan! Every time we met before, I could see that you had some kind of plan, you obviously didn't think that the bridge would be heavily guarded" Kellira said.

"I have almost lost count of the times when I didn't have a plan and still won the day, this will be no different, and as I once told a Dalek Emperor, doesn't that _scare_ you to bits!" the Doctor said.

Meanwhile Sabrina was edging along towards a computer console, all of the soldier's had their eyes on the Doctor...

"What _is_ your plan?" Sigrun asked.

"Wouldn't you and your Time Lord friend like to know, you will not find out!" Kellira said.

"What is the point of taking over the Azores anyway, they are isolated" Daniel said,

"I am not answering that question" Kellira said.

Unnoticed the Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and changed the setting...

The setting hadn't been used for a while, but he was sure it would work. He activated the setting. Bizzzzt, bizxewt, wizzzte.

"What was that?"Kellira said as she heard the Sonic screwdriver.

Sabrina whurled around to the nearest computer station, amongst other things the sonic screwdriver had brought up a directory listing.

"Call up their plan" she heard Felicia call out.

"That is what I am doing!" she shot back.

Jai'hale and Sigrun had flanked the Doctor, and they both charged at Kellira...

Outside the city the TARDIS waited patiently for the Doctor and his companions. It then received the signal from the Doctor, via the communications system of the Drahvin starship that he was in. She knew that he was in trouble, though not the sort of trouble that she was afraid of and had been avoiding for a while...

She sent a few messages into the worldwide internet and then set into motion, homing in on the Doctor's signal.

Sigrun and Jai'hale had knocked Kellira over, but Kellira had recovered and fought back. Her soldiers also shot the weapons, but wildly missing the Doctor and his companions, some of them falling victim to friendly fire.

"Fiesty are you two? But I am a highly trained Drahvin warrior, you stand no chance!" Kellira said fuming and charged at Sigrun, who promptly twisted her onto her back.

"I am also trained, in Terran Eastern Martial Arts, what do you say to that!" Sigrun then said.

"That just makes it more of a challenge! It will make no difference in the long run" Kellira said.

Sabrina had called up the file containing the plan. "Of course it would be encrypted!" she said, however she knew how to get around that.

Kellira was still trying to fend off Sigrun and Jai'hale when an echoing noise came into the room. "No!" she said.

"Yes, Kellira, I summoned my ship, I can then use it to further the destruction of your plan" the Doctor said, as the TARDIS finished rematerialising.

"I haven't decrypted the file yet, but it can be accessed from the TARDIS" Sabrina as she ran from the computer panel towards the TARDIS.

"Guard's surround the Time Lord's ship!" Kellira ordered.

Many of the Drahvin soldiers tried to surround the TARDIS, however, Jai'hale lashed out, all feet and fists, and cleared the area near the door, Sabrina unlocked the door and dashed inside.

"Feeling inadaquate now?" Daniel asked. This enraged Kellira more.

"I am more than 'adaquate' obligatory male companion, Not even the TARDIS can decrypt that file!" Kellira said.

"You seen very confident for a Drahvin who has just been outwitted, unless you pilfered some encryption software from a derilect Dalek ship, which I think even you wouldn't risk." the Doctor said. Kellira called for the guards again, but found none were answering, whist Daniel and the Doctor had been talking to her, her guards had either been caught in their own cross-fire or had been knocked out by Sigrun and Jia'hale...

"You are still very confident Doctor, the Drahvin forces are still as of this moment taking control of the city of Ponta Delaga, and I am still confident that you cannot change that fact, or decrypt that file" Kellira said.

"Sigrid, Jia, hold 'Ira'tant here, Elisa, come into the TARDIS with me, maybe three and the ship can do what one and the ship can't do, Dan, watch the soldiers, make sure they can't make trouble" the Doctor said. He and Felicia went into the TARDIS.


	5. PotD part 2 Malware of the Daleks

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who, the Doctor, the TARDIS and the Time Lords belong to the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC). The Drahvins belong to the BBC and the Estate of William Emms. The Daleks belong to the Estate of Terry Nation. Anything else belongs to me._

**Doctor Who - The Many Doctors**

**Chapter 3 – Plan of the Drahvins**

Part 2 – Malware of the Daleks

The found Sabrina hunched over the console looking at the encryption of the Drahvin plan file with confusion...

"Kellira, may have some reason to boast, I can't make heads or tails of it, each time I try to decrypt, and the TARDIS with its capabilities can't do it either, as far as I can tell," Sabrina said, she was very confused by the complexity of the encryption...

The Doctor looked at the file over Sabrina's shoulder.

"You may be right there Sabie, but I doubt that the Drahvins would be so stupid as to use a Dalek encryption program," The Doctor said.

"What if they did?" Felicia asked.

She could see that The Doctor did not like that possibility. He absolutely did not like it one bit...

"The Daleks, as you know, are arrogant genocidal maniacal supremacists, and as such would _not _want anyone else hijacking their technology, and so they put in _safeguards_, in all of their technology, and generally everyone knows this, so they would not _risk_ using Dalek technology, however, I see that the Drahvins would be arrogant enough to believe that the risk was worth taking," The Doctor said; he was sure that the Drahvins might take such a risk if they thought it was worth it.

"So, what would these 'safeguards' be?" Felicia asked, dreading that The Doctor's answer would be the harbinger of doom, at least for the Drahvins, and possibly for Ponta Delaga as well.

"At the least the Drahvin computers would be hosting dormant Dalek viruses that would wait until the opportune moment to strike, though what effect that they would have would be variable, depending on the Drahvins' own cybernetic security," The Doctor said, as he had been talking he had been looking at the encryption of the file that contained the Drahvin plan.

"So you think the encryption is a Dalek encryption? And if so would it contain one of these viruses?" Felicia asked, wondering if _that _was what the TARDIS was worried about, but as soon as she thought it, she knew that it wasn't what the ship was afraid of.

"Good question, but even if the file does contain a _Dalek_ virus, the TARDIS's own security systems would be able to deal with it, even though it is a Type-40. The Time Lords were always _way _ahead of the Daleks in that area, as well as most others," The Doctor said.

'Of course there would be _some _damage, but it would certainly be limited,' The Doctor thought. However, he knew that even Time Lord software could not stop the Dalek software from damaging some part of the TARDIS.

_In__side the TARDIS's systems, the TARDIS attempts to decrypt the Drahvin plan file again, using extremely large prime numbers, however it fails again, the TARDIS is sure that the encryption is somehow outsmarting it, giving credence to the Doctor's suspicion that the Daleks had written at least some of the software behind the encryption._

The Doctor is aware that the TARDIS agrees with him about the possibility of Dalek software having been used by the Drahvins. He, Felicia and Sabrina attempt decryption again.

_Something in the software associated with the Drahvin plan awakens..._

'_Alert, Time Lord Software Detected! Activate Artificial Intelligence Subroutines!' A Trojan horse-ware program activates in the scanner circuitry where the plan file is stored, beginning to download more data from the Drahvin systems outside._

_The TARDIS decides to alert T__he Doctor, in more ways than one..._

"Oh no!" The Doctor says.

"What is happening Doctor?" Felicia asks.

"It is downloading more data from the Drahvin ship," The Doctor said.

"Can it be stopped?" Felicia asked.

"Not that I can see," Sabrina said, with stress showing in her voice. However the Doctor was back at the console, alongside her, trying to stop the download.

Outside the TARDIS, Kellira notices the bridge computers doing something, and is worried.

"What is happening?" Sigrun asks, knowing that _something_ is happening with the computers…

"I don't know. I don't know much at all about the more advanced functions of computers, I have just used them for communications over the 'Nets and stuff," Jia'hale said.

Kellira says nothing, she doesn't want to provoke The Doctor's more apparently competent companions, she knows that there will be re-enforcements soon, though she doesn't know what the computer activity portends, she was sure that the derelict ship that the encryption software came from was Thal, not Dalek! Though the possibility was there, and that possibility scared her.

"Too late, it's downloading," The Doctor said.

"Oh no!" Sabrina said.

"It is up to the TARDIS to stop it initiating," he continued.

_Inside the scanner circuitry, the downloaded software activates..._

"_Time Lord Software confirmed, running Hardware Analysis" The software attempts to run the Hardware Analysis. However the TARDIS defences move into action, fighting the attempts to analyse the hardware, with help from the Doctor's input. In the meantime, the decryption effort continues, with Felicia and Sabrina helping there._

_Many times the hardware analysis stops and re-starts as the process times out. The multiple failure of the hardware analysis acti__vates another downloaded packet, one that activates and fights the TARDIS defences more aggressively. This time the hardware analysis determines the Gallifreyan origin of the hardware..._

The Doctor curses, 'A non-translated Gallifreyan epithet!'

Felicia starts at that, she had only heard that word before in a moment of severe stress, '_W__hich I am sure this situation qualifies as_' she thought.

"What is wrong?" Sabrina asked, with very little hesitation.

"The software has determined that this is, in fact, a TARDIS!" the Doctor said, Sabrina could hear the concern in his voice, more clearly.

"I suppose that is not good?" Sabrina asked.

"It is most certainly not, Sabie!" the Doctor said. '_There are very few species or organisations that would be capable of writing such software_' he thought.

_Inside the scanner circuitry, another downloaded program activates..._

"_TARDIS detected! Exterminate all Time Lord Control Software! Exterminate and Conquer, the Dalek AIs shall be triumphant! Exterminate!" The Dalek software commences a bigger cyber-battle against the TARDIS defences. The Dalek AI software being as arrogant as its creators, believed it was superior against the comparatively ancient Time Lord software. However the Time Lord software fights back more against the Dalek software._

_The TARDIS then quarantines the scanner circuitry, to stop the infection spreading any further._

"Good, the quarantine is holding," The Doctor said, a few moments later.

"But wouldn't that mean that the scanner is useless?" Sabrina asked, worried that the TARDIS had lost more functionality...

"Not useless, just unable to share its information with the rest of the TARDIS systems, meaning that to decrypt the plan file we just have to rely on ourselves and the computational capacity of the scanner circuitry itself," The Doctor said.

_The battle within the scanner continues, with the Dalek AIs attempting to move beyond the scanner circuitry, but continually failing._

_One of the Dalek AIs then decides to do something else to force the Time Lord in control of the TARDIS (Not knowing that it is the Oncoming Storm) to give it access to his/her ship._

Sigrun and Jia'hale wait patiently whilst guarding Kellira, when suddenly an alarm sounded in the Drahvin Bridge...

Sigrun saw that Kellira was suddenly afraid.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"It is a decompression alarm! But how?" Kellira asked.

"Maybe your compatriots have decided to sacrifice you, to kill The Doctor and us, not knowing that the TARDIS is here" Jia'hale said.

"No! They wouldn't do that, besides they wouldn't believe that the Doctor _could_ take over the bridge to begin with!" Kellira exclaimed.

Suddenly the access hatch that The Doctor and his companions had used to enter the bridge slammed shut!

"There is only one way out of this bridge now," Sigrun said. Then a voice rasped over the bridge comm system…

"_Exterminate!"_

"Into the TARDIS!" Sigrun said, flinging the door wide open, and dragging Kellira in after her, leaving Jia'hale to decide about what to do about the knocked out guards.

The Doctor was surprised when he heard the doors open and looked up to see Sigrun dragging Kellira into the ship.

"A _Dalek_ program is decompressing the bridge," Sigrun said.

"Bring her in, but we have Dalek stuff in the scanner as well, seem to have infected the plan file," The Doctor said.

"I could have sworn that it was a Thal ship, not a Dalek ship," Kellira said.

"So, you are behind this invasion of Earth?" The Doctor said.

"Of course I am, with the blessing of the Matriarchy," Kellira said, as if that was obvious.

"Of course, but you did not take into account that the Thals were the Daleks' _oldest_ enemy, and thus were not above copying their designs so that a scenario like the one that is occurring now, will happen," The Doctor said, exasperated that any Drahvin would fall for one of the oldest tricks in the metaphorical Dalek book, it most certainly had made his attempt to defeat their invasion of the Azores much harder.

Out in the bridge, air was screaming out of the TARDIS doors, which Sigrun had left open; the air pressure in the bridge having been reduced to a 1/3 atmosphere. However the sea level air pressure of Tossekia IV being 2/3 atmosphere, Jia'hale was not struggling that much as she started dragging the still-alive-but-knocked-out Drahvin guards to the TARDIS...

Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor was worried. The air pressure in the console room was down to 2/3 atmospheres, with air screaming out of the internal door from the corridors, as well as from the ventilation ducts that served the console room. He could see Jia bringing he guards into the console room, just beyond the doors and then dashing back out again.

_Inside the scanner circuitry the Dalek and Time Lord software continue to battle each other._

"Right, Sabie you can keep watch on the computer, you can attempt to reach me and Elisha on the internal comm," The Doctor said.

'_S__ince when does the TARDIS have an internal comm?'_ Felicia thought, at that, surprised that she could hear the Doctor properly above the scream of the circulation system.

"Ok, Sigrid, keep an eye on 'Ira'tant and her soldiers, keep them away from any important things," The Doctor said. He could see that Sigrun was willing to watch Kellira for as long as needed.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Daniel asked.

"I am going to look for a program that I haven't used since the Time War for combating Dalek battle programs, it is stored in a storage device somewhere in the depths of the TARDIS, I may need it to expunge the Dalek programs from the Scanner circuitry and the Drahvin computer systems," The Doctor said.

"I can keep an eye on her," Sigrun said.

"Good, Elisha, come on," The Doctor said.

"What about me?" Daniel asked, as The Doctor and Felicia went towards the internal door.

"Help the others, and if a serious problem, that you think you cannot deal with arises, you can come looking for us," The Doctor said. He and Felicia then left the console room.

"Ok...," Daniel said.

The air pressure in the bridge had dropped to 1/4th of atmospheric pressure; Jia'hale was now beginning to find it hard to breathe, though she could see that the Drahvin guards remaining in the bridge were having more difficulty.

_Inside the Drahvin computer system, the Dalek programs spread through more of their systems._

Jia'hale pushes more of the guards to the TARDIS, against the wind coming out of the doors, not aware that the air pumps servicing the bridge are nearing their failure points, so she kept up the effort to best of her ability.

Being that the sound of the air pumps was not penetrating to the area of the bridge near the TARDIS...

The Doctor and Felicia run along the TARDIS corridors.

"Are you sure you know where this thing is Doctor? You did say that you haven't used it since the Time War, and the TARDIS does change its layout a lot, it could be anywhere," Felicia said.

"I don't know where it is now, but I do know where I put it, I just have to rely on my instincts to find it" The Doctor said.

"I hope that your instincts are right this time, that you can find it, and that you haven't jettisoned the room it was in the meantime," Felicia said. The Doctor hoped that Felicia's hopes were not in vain.

Jia'hale looks at the Drahvin bridge one last time, before leaping back into the TARDIS against the wind still exiting the ship.

Jia'hale slams the doors shut, and then breathes deeply as the air pressure in the console room returns to normal.

"Now all we can do is wait for The Doctor to return," Sigrun said.

"Agreed!" Jia'hale said, as she lay on the floor to rest amongst the Drahvin guards, who were still unconscious.

In the Drahvin bridge a readout says 'Decompression Complete'

_A Dalek AI accesses a camera and looks at the bridge, and spots the TARDIS._

"_Blue Box! It is The Doctor! Exterminate The Doctor! The Oncoming Storm! The Doctor!" the AI initiates more uploads to the TARDIS._

_When those are complete it initiates the Drahvin Flagship's self destruct sequence, although it is not 100 sure that it would take the TARDIS with it._

The bridge readout now says 'Self Destruct in 2 minutes'. A large vibration starts up, shaking the bridge.

"More programs are being downloaded into the scanner circuitry," Sabrina said, concerned that _more_ malware was being downloaded into the TARDIS.

"Can you stop it?" Daniel asks.

"No!" Sabrina said, trying to stop the download.

_The download completes. Another set of programs are initiated._

A warning flashes on the scanner screen.

"What is that?" Daniel asked.

"The Drahvin ship has been set to self destruct!" Sabrina said.

"_What!_" Kellira exclaimed. Sigrun had to restrain her from hitting Sabrina.

"How could that happen?" she asked.

"Obviously it is the Dalek malware," Sabrina said.

"I know that there is Dalek malware, but it is impossible for someone who is not responsible for the ship to set the self destruct sequence," Kellira said. '_It is impossible_' she thought, but then she had not expected the Doctor to interfere with the Drahvin's plans either.

"I think you underestimate the Daleks, all of them were geniuses capable of hacking the most secure computer systems. Or so the Doctor says. They would definitely be capable of programming Artificial Intelligences capable of doing similar things," Sabrina said.

"Someone has to tell the Doctor about the self destruct," Daniel said.

"You can go," Sigrun said; Sabrina agreed with her.

"I guess so, I hope that I will be able to find them," Daniel said, he then exited the console room.

Kellira was still having trouble believing that her ship was going to self destruct.

"That is what the scanner says, and infected as it is with Dalek malware, it is right and there is nothing you can do about it," Sabrina said. Kellira huffed, still not believing what Sabrina had said.

On the bridge of the doomed Drahvin starship, the readout now says '50 seconds to self destruct'

_49_

_48_

_47_

_46_

_45_

_..._

The Doctor and Felicia move deeper into the TARDIS, the corridors had changed from their usual rounded look, to look more like tunnels lined with brick...

Felicia hadn't been this far from the console room before; she hoped that The Doctor's instincts would not get them lost.

Daniel was running through the TARDIS corridors, hoping that he was following The Doctor and Felicia and not getting lost in the corridors or going in a completely different direction...

In the Console Room Kellira was still seething.

"Can't the TARDIS do something about the Dalek Malware?" she asked.

"I don't know, Kellira, we will have to wait for The Doctor to come back," Sabrina said.

"The male companion will not find him in time, and there is no time for him to return, there are less than 15 seconds left!" Kellira said.

"Ok, we better brace ourselves for the ship exploding," Jia'hale said.

"Brace yourselves!" Sabrina said, grabbing a-hold of the console.

Daniel caught up to The Doctor and Felicia.

"What is happening?" the Doctor asked.

"The Drahvin ship, its set to self des...," He was then interrupted...

_..._

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Destruct!_

The self destruct ordinance in the Drahvin ship goes off, blasting the ship to pieces, sending shrapnel into the ships nearby, and totally destroying the park that the ships had landed in...

The TARDIS was knocked about a lot, but it had been through a lot worse, especially in the Time War.

Daniel was knocked over before he could finish the word.

The first person to get up was the Doctor.

"Thank you Daniel, now the Drahvin ship has self destructed. I hope that sets their plan back some," he said.

Felicia was next to get back up.

"I suppose the TARDIS is still right side up, and barely a scratch?" she asked.

"Absolutely, it would take a great deal more than a Drahvin ship self destructing to damage her in a way that would imperil her," The Doctor said.

"OK, Doctor, so where is this data storage device?" Daniel asked.

"We are still looking for it," Felicia said.

"Somewhere in this direction," The Doctor said. He led his 2 companions that were with him deeper into the TARDIS.

In the console room, both Jia'hale and Sigrun were on their feet before the Drahvins in the room with them recovered.

"There goes your ship, Kellira" Sigrun said.

"Ok, my ship may be gone, but there are still many Drahvin soldiers occupying the city of Ponta Delaga, and there are still other ships in orbit around Earth, undamaged by the explosion, the plan may have been set back, temporarily, but the Drahvins will proceed with it," Kellira said.

"We will wait and see what The Doctor says when he gets back" Sigrun said. Kellira huffed at that.

The Doctor, Daniel and Felicia entered another room in their search for the data storage device.

"Are you sure that it is in this area of the TARDIS, Doctor?" Daniel asked.

"Absolutely sure, Dan," The Doctor said. He soon was rummaging through the various objects that were in the room.

"This is getting tiring," Felicia said.

"I agree," Daniel said.

"Here it is, now let's head back to the console room," The Doctor said, holding the data storage device up in triumph.

"Are you sure that you have the right device?" Felicia asked.

"Absolutely sure," the Doctor said.

"Let's go, before anything else happens," Daniel said.

"Let's go," The Doctor said. The Doctor, Daniel and Felicia headed back towards the console room.

They got back there 10 minutes later. Where Kellira was still in a dangerous huff, both Jia'hale and Sigrun were holding her.

"Doctor! You are responsible for the destruction of my ship!" she said.

"No, 'Ira. You are. You took Dalek software off a Dalek ship, you are responsible for what happens with it. And now I am going to purge the remaining Dalek software from my TARDIS," The Doctor said.

He put the storage device into a port in the console.

"What is going to happen now, Doctor?" Sabrina asked.

"The storage device contains _Time Lord_ AIs, capable of combating, and defeating Dalek AIs. Whilst the Dalek's were geniuses, so were the Time Lords," The Doctor said.

_The Time Lord AI's activate and leave the storage device, they then enter the Scanner Circuitry, where the Dalek AI's had been battering the Quarantine __defences._

"_Dalek AI's you are not welcome in this TARDIS!" one says._

"_Time Lord AI's prepare for Extermination! The Dalek AI's shall be triumphant! Exterminate, Exterminate. Exterminate!_

_The Time Lord AI's start battling the Dalek AI's._

"Ok, is anything happening?" Sigrun asked.

"Oh, something is definitely happening, Sigrid, a cyber-battle, one that the DAI's will lose, and the TLAI's will win, they are much more advanced," The Doctor said.

_After 5 minutes the Dalek AI's and all traces of Dalek code or software had been erased, the TARDIS drops the quarantine. The Time Lord AI's return to the storage device._

Sabrina jumps at the sound.

"The TARDIS reports that the Scanner is clear of Dalek software," she said.

"Very good," The Doctor said.

"And the Drahvin plan file has been decrypted, there is no Dalek code in it either," Sabrina said.

"Good, now that that is over, will you Kellira leave my ship?" the Doctor asked.

_To Be Continued_


	6. PotD part 3 Enter UNIT

_Doctor Who and UNIT belong to the BBC. The Drahvins belong to the Estate of William Emms_

**Chapter 3: Part 3 – Enter UNIT**

"Of course I will, Doctor, there is no point in remaining in it!" Kellira said. She turned to the guards who were waiting for her near the door. "Guards; March! Leave this Time Lord Timeship," she ordered.

The guards stood up.

A guard opened the door and the Drahvin guards left the TARDIS. Kellira left the TARDIS after them.

"What happens now?" Sigrun asks.

"Now, we see if UNIT is responding to the message that the TARDIS sent before it appeared in the Drahvin ship," the Doctor said. He changed the scanner focus from the Drahvin plan file to a view of the Earth. "Very good, an entire fleet of _Valiant__-_Class ships are on their way here," he said.

"You mean the earliest version of flying ships?" Jia'hale asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"So, we wait for UNIT to show up? Or do we do something?" Sabrina asked.

"At the moment the Drahvin forces on the ground should be in disarray following the destruction of the flagship, we will have to make sure it stays that way," the Doctor said.

In the meantime, Kellira was not idle, she was giving orders to her soldiers over a radio she had on her person – the Drahvins were not as in disarray as the Doctor thought.

"Converge on the site of the explosion, arrest the Doctor! Don't let him take off in his Timeship!"

The Drahvin soldiers acknowledged the order from the commanding officer and started moving. They immediately began to surround smouldering park, where the TARDIS was standing.

The Doctor and his companions had not been idle either. They stood around the TARDIS surveying the scene; hence they could see the Drahvin soldiers approaching...

"What do we do Doctor?" Sabrina asked.

"We go to the UNIT force, they may need my help," the Doctor said.

"Sounds like a good idea, those soldiers look like they may be firing their guns soon," Sigrun said.

"In disarray? I wouldn't like to see them when they are not!" Jia'hale said.

"Not so much as I thought then, quick! Into the TARDIS!" the Doctor said. He and his companions bolted into the TARDIS, he closed the doors with a click of his fingers as he passed through them. And just in time too, as a Drahvin energy bolt slammed into one of them as they closed.

"You were not fast enough," Kellira said.

"My apologies, Mistress," the soldier in charge said.

"You will be punished! But first, the Doctor will be captured; no doubt he is planning something. He might have sent a message to the United Intelligence Taskforce, it cannot be a coincidence that a fleet of theirs is approaching," Kellira said.

"Are we going to the UNIT fleet?" Felicia asked.

"We are going now," the Doctor said. He set the TARDIS in motion.

"No, it is too late" Kellira said, as the TARDIS dematerialised.

"What happens now Mistress?" the soldier asked.

"We prepare for the arrival of UNIT," Kellira said.

**UNIT Ship **_**Valiant II**_

The TARDIS materialised on the Bridge, the soldiers there jumping to attention as it materialised.

The Doctor stepped out.

"Doctor, we started mobilising as soon as we saw the emergency signal," the captain of the _Valiant II_ said.

"Status of the Azorean situation and the Drahvin forces following the explosion, Captain...?" the Doctor asked.

"Captain Roberta Anderson. The explosion of the Drahvin ship had an EMP effect that has affected everything in the Azores. We are not reading anything. Sensors are showing another Drahvin fleet in geosynchronous orbit over the mouth of the Amazon," the captain said.

"How large is it?" the Doctor asked. He hoped that it would not be so large that UNIT would not be able to handle it.

"There are over twenty ships," Captain Anderson said. The companions then began to leave the TARDIS.

"So this is what a UNIT ship looks like? Very functional and yet still aesthetically pleasing. Exactly what flying aircraft carriers should look like," Sabrina said. She had been waiting for an opportunity like this since she first started traveling with the Doctor.

"These are your companions Doctor?" Captain Anderson asked, her voice showing concern.

"Yes. I can vouch for all of them. They are either from Earth, or their ancestors come from Earth," the Doctor said.

"The Drahvins need to be driven away from Earth," Jia'hale said, with vehemence.

"Of course they do. But it needs to be done without too much collateral damage," Captain Anderson said.

"Good that we agree on that," the Doctor said. Felicia looked at a display of the Azores as the image was refreshed.

"Doctor, Captain, the sensors seem to be working," she said, as she noticed a lot of blips.

"The Drahvins seem to have survived the destruction of their ship quite well, Doctor," Captain Anderson said. "They seemed to have prepared for the possibility of the Doctor interfering."

"They have," the Doctor said. He turned to Sabrina. "Would you go into the TARDIS and transmit the plan file to the _Valiant II_?" he asked.

"Yes, I will," Sabrina said. She went back into the TARDIS.

"Plan file?" Captain Anderson asked, wondering why the Doctor didn't fill her in about it as soon as he exited the TARDIS.

"The Drahvin in charge of the invasion had a file containing her plan for the invasion of the Azores in the computer of the ship that exploded," the Doctor said, being careful not to say anything about the reason for the explosion.

Sabrina accessed the plan file with ease and transmitted a copy of it to the _Valiant II_. 'I hope that this situation does not get too out of hand,' she thought as she turned around and headed back to the exterior door.

"We are receiving a transmission from the TARDIS now, ma'am. A plain text file," the _Valiant II__'__s_ communications officer, Kevin Geraldton, said.

"Save it, and bring it up on the secure viewer," the captain said. She didn't want the plan to be known to all of the crew, which would be the case if it wasn't stored in a secure location.

"Done, Captain. The file is ready for us to see," Geraldton said, after a few moments spent copying the file to said viewer.

Sabrina exited the TARDIS and joined the Doctor, the Captain, Felicia and Daniel at the secure viewer.

"The TARDIS has translated the file from the original Drahvin into English. There may be grammatical errors here and there," the Doctor said. He knew that such errors were few, compared to the length of the document.

"That is noted, Doctor," the Captain said, after a moment. Grammatical errors were the least of their problems.

They started going over the file. Very quickly they had found very interesting information to use against the Drahvins.

Back in Ponta Delaga, Kellira was not idle. She knew that the Doctor had got a hold of the plan and was now talking to the captains of the ships in orbit about changes to it.

Ten minutes later the Drahvin fleet in orbit began to move, firing their retrorockets and then moving out of the equatorial plane...

"Captain! The Drahvin fleet has changed its orbit, it is now on a path to the Azores," the _Valiant II_'s Tactical Officer, Theodore Franks, said.

"How soon until they enter the atmosphere?" the Captain asked, hoping that they had time to prepare for their arrival.

'"Ten minutes," Franks said.

"Kellira is changing the plan!" Sabrina said. It was not entirely unexpected, but Sabrina still was annoyed at the fact.

"That she is," the Doctor said.

"Maybe she isn't changing all of it, we can still review the rest of the plan," Felicia said.

"That is true. But we need to be ready for the arrival for the fleet," Captain Anderson said. To Sabrina, she seemed rather anxious.

'Of course, so would I if I were in her place.'

"I know that," Felicia said. Captain Anderson walked over to Geraldton, ready to give him the next order.

"Contact the _Defender_ and the _Hornblower_. Tell them to prepare the plasma cannons, we may need them," she said.

"Yes, Captain," Geraldton said. He relayed the Captain's orders to those two ships.

The Doctor looked at the sensor display. It appeared that the new Drahvin fleet was getting ready to land near Ponta Delaga. Maybe the UNIT ships could attempt to block it from landing? Of course the Drahvins would probably just attempt to land elsewhere, but it had to irk Kellira and it would also disrupt her new plan. The Captain was coming back. He shared his plan with her.

"It is worth a shot, but it is incredibly risky," she said.

"We have to do _something_ about the fleet," Felicia said.

"Absolutely, Elisa," the Doctor said. Captain Anderson was then in thought.

"It is a good idea, but it not a good idea to use the whole fleet. We can use two thirds for your strategy, and the rest as a reserve," the Captain said.

"Good idea," the Doctor said. He then listened to the rest of the Captain's plan, hoping that it would succeed.

"The fleet is approaching, Mistress," Drahvin Soldier said.

"Excellent," Kellira said. She was sure that they would be successful in establishing their base in the Azores before the day was out.

The UNIT fleet moved in towards the city of Ponta Delaga. But the Drahvin fleet was passing through the upper levels of the troposphere as they took up their positions over the city. The Battle of Ponta Delaga was about to begin.

The Doctor, his companions and Captain Anderson were looking at the tactical display on the secure viewer. "It looks like the Drahvins are surrounding us on all sides, including upwards," Jia'hale said.

"It does look like that, but we are prepared. All we can do is hope for the best," Captain Anderson said.

"The UNIT fleet has been surrounded, Mistress," said. Kellira looked at the display and noted that their forces had indeed surrounded the UNIT ships, boxing them in.

"Open a channel to the lead ship!" she said.

"Yes, Mistress," another of the soldiers, .iip, said.

"We are receiving a signal from the Drahvins," Geraldton said.

'That's unexpected,' Sigrun thought.

"On the screen, please," Captain Anderson said. Kellira appeared on the screen.

"_This is Kellira, High Admiral and Commander in Chief of the Drahvin forces in this system to the commander of the United Intelligence Taskforce fleet and the Time Lord known as the Doctor. I ask that you surrender, or your ships will be fired upon and destroyed._"

"Doesn't mince words at all does she?" Sigrun asked, rhetorically. 'She is quite consistent,' she thought.

"This is Roberta Anderson, Captain of the UNIT ship _Valiant II _and overall commander of this fleet. We refuse to surrender to those who invade our planet for any purpose." The tone of her voice showed her resolve to defend Earth at all costs.

"_Then prepare to die!_" Kellira said, her voice showing the full intent of her threat...

"You know that I won't surrender 'Ira. But I ask you, this one time, to leave Earth!" the Doctor said.

"_I will not leave Earth until my purpose is realised, Doctor,_" Kellira said, and she cut the signal.

"Whatever her purpose here is, she wants to carry it through," Felicia said. Sigrun knew Felicia well enough to know that she had been hoping that the situation could be resolved peacefully.

'Unfortunately, Felicia, that is not the case,' she thought.

"Yes, that, and if she abandons her plan without a fight the Matriarchy will declare her an outcast. She would then have a price on her head," the Doctor said. Sigrun knew what the Doctor meant...

'There is absolutely no chance that she will give up,' she thought.

Kellira sat back in her chair with a huff.

"Tell the ships to open fire. Destroy all of the ships except the _Valiant II_. Capture the _Valiant II_ and the TARDIS which should be aboard," she said. She wanted the TARDIS, but she wouldn't have been able to capture it earlier, what with those two rather competent companions...

The Drahvin ships opened fire on the UNIT ships with energy weapons. Two ships, the _Manchester_ and the _Yamato_, are destroyed almost instantly. The rest of the ships, including the _Valiant II_ were engaged in evasive manoeuvres.

The UNIT ships then returned fire, with lasers and plasma guns, which struck the shields of the Drahvin ships, weakening them. Then missiles were fired, most of which penetrated the shields and detonated on contact with the hulls of the ships. One Drahvin ship was destroyed, when several missiles impacted its engineering decks, one after the other. Each penetrated deeper, until the final missile damaged the containment mechanisms of one if its fusion reactiors...

Kellira saw one of the sensor blips indicating one of her ships blip out. "A ship has been destroyed! Launch fighters!" she commanded.

"Message acknowledged, Mistress," said.

Most of the Drahvin vessels launched swarms of fighters. They moved in on the UNIT ships and opened fire...

"There are too many of them, Captain. The _Brisbane_ has sustained hits to its lift pods and is beginning to fall," Franks said.

"Do you think, Kellira, that we would not be prepared for this?" Captain Anderson asked.

"Begin flight operations!" She said.

"Begin Flight Ops, Begin Flight Ops, Begin Flight Ops," Geraldton said.

"_Affirmative,_" came the reply from most of the ships.

From the UNIT ships, many fighter jets began taking off. They were mostly Harrier-based jumpjets, but there were many of the more traditional variety also. Helicopter gunships also took off. Almost immediately they began to take on the Drahvin fighters.

At the bottom of the battlefield, the _Brisbane_ was having difficulty remaining aloft.

On the _Brisbane's_ bridge, the crew were running about, amid sparking consoles. "_It is no good, Captain. The antigravity stators in the aft and starboard pods are damaged beyond repair, and the last strike severed the primary and secondary power lines to the fore pods. Also the cooling systems for reactors 2 and 3 are damaged. I estimate that we have 5 minutes to evacuate the ship!_" the chief engineer said.

"Thanks, Commander," the captain said. 'No doubt about it then,' he thought. He looked at the Drahvin ships on the viewscreen. 'You may have had bested my ship, but you won't defeat UNIT,' he thought. "Prepare to abandon ship!" he said to the bridge crew.

The bridge crew began to prepare to abandon the ship.

The _Brisbane_ began to withdraw from the battlefield, pulling away from the city. Soon, another explosion shook the ship.

"_It's done for, Captain. The power to the fore pods is about to give out. And the aft pods have failed! We have to abandon ship!_"

The captain hesitated for a second before giving the order that every captain hated to give. "All hands, Abandon ship! Repeat, All Hands, Abandon Ship!"

Escape pods started leaving the ailing _Brisbane_ as more explosions occurred and the ship started dropping.

The engines finally gave out, resulting in the ship plummetting 300 metres into the ocean. The resulting wave swamped most of Ponta Delaga's waterfront. The battered remains sunk to the bottom.

As this was happening many of the fighter jets and Drahvin fighters were engaged in dogfights.

"We have lost the _Brisbane_, Captain," Franks said.

"Call in the _Defender_ and the _Hornblower_!" the Captain said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Geraldton said.

"That is a lot of destruction," Sabrina said, as she looked at the statistics on the display. 'UNIT will take a while to recover from this…'

"I agree with you, Sabie, but there appears to be no other option at the moment," the Doctor said.

The _Defender_ and the _Hornblower_ approached the battlefield and opened fire with their plasma cannons, blasting three smaller Drahvin ships out of the sky, one after the other...

Other Drahvin ships noticed this and began to move towards the newcomer ships.

Kellira took notice of this and watched another ship fall out of the sky into the ocean near the remains of the _Brisbane_. She opened a channel to her other ships. "Evasive manoeuvres, and launch torpedoes at all ships except the _Valiant II_, but especially at those two newcomers," she ordered.

The Drahvin fleet took notice of their commander's orders and began firing torpedoes.

Many of the fighters, missiles and the plasma weaponry of the _Defender_ and the _Hornblower_ took out missiles, but some still found their targets. Three more UNIT ships were destroyed, with debris raining down near the outskirts of Ponta Delaga.

Captain Anderson could see that the UNIT fleet was beginning to loose against the Drahvins. "Call in the rest of the fleet!" she said.

"Affirmative," Geraldton said. He signaled the reserve portion of the fleet.

The Drahvin vessels continued to hammer away at the UNIT fleet as the ships held in reserve moved in.

The reserve ships fired missiles and plasma guns, and launched their own fighter jets and helicopter gunships. These engaged the Drahvin fighters, trying to keep them away from the ships. Immediately dogfights had broken out and fighters from both sides were falling into the ocean and the outskirts of the city below.

For another ten minutes the forces were equally matched, with equal amounts of Drahvin fighters and UNIT fighters being destroyed. The Drahvins lost two ships to UNIT's three. Then the lead ship destroyed the _Hornblower_.

A swarm of Drahvin fighters then zerg-rushed the _Defender,_ knocking its plasma cannon off-line and damaging its lift pods.

A fighter then kamakazied into its flight deck. The resulting explosion crippled the ship, causing it to fall into the sea almost on top of the _Brisbane _remains, and damaging several surrounding ships. Those ships were then listing, as their engines began to lose power...

"We are losing, Doctor," Felicia said, looking at the tactical display.

"I am afraid so," the Doctor said. Jia'hale looked at the Doctor. It wasn't often that he made such an admission.

"Is there anything else we can do?" she asked.

"We are receiving a transmission," Geraldton said.

"From the Drahvins?" Captain Anderson asked.

"No, it is coming from somewhere to the North-East," Geraldton said.

"On screen," Anderson said.

Geraldton patched the signal through. A logo of a T made of small circles appeared before changing to another screen. A face familiar to the Doctor appeared.

"_This is Jack Harkness aboard the Torchwood Institute Vessel _Ianto Jones_. I see that you are in a spot of bother_."

_Torchwood belongs to the BBC._


	7. PotD part 4 Torchwood Saves the Day

**Chapter 3: Plan of the Drahvins**

**Part 4: Torchwood Saves the Day**

_(Doctor Who, the Doctor, the TARDIS, Torchwood and Jack Harkness belong to the BBC. The Drahvins belong to the BBC and the Estate of William Emms.)_

"Harkness! UNIT and I definitely need your help," the Doctor said.

"_We will be there momentarily, Doctor_," Harkness conveyed.

"But there's no fleet on the sensors," Sabrina protested.

"_That is because the Torchwood fleet is currently cloaked, miss..._" Jack said, allowing his voice to trail off questioningly.

"Davis, Sabrina Davis."

"_I will talk to you later_," Jack expressed.

"Jack!" the Doctor warned, when he noticed Harkness flirting with Sabie.

"_What? Can't I have some fun?" Jack said with a protesting tone. "Anyway, there! De-cloaking now. That should give those Drahvin ice cubes something to think about!"_ Jack said.

"The 'Torchwood' fleet is de-cloaking, Doctor," Felicia pointed out. Sabrina seemed to be 'taken up' by the commander of said fleet...

_ .1_

The Torchwood fleet de-cloaked. Many of the Drahvin fighters immediately broke off from their various engagements against the UNIT fighters and went off towards the Torchwood ships.

Some UNIT pilots took advantage of the distraction to land critical hits against several enemy fighters.

"No, No No NO!" Kellira screamed, when she saw the Torchwood fleet de-cloak.

"Identifying as Torchwood Institute, Mistress," .iip said.

"_This is Captain-General Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Institute to Drahvin forces. Surrender or face the consequences!_"

Kellira seethed. All of her carefully laid plans were going to ruin. With the addition of the Torchwood fleet, the humans outnumbered the Drahvins two to one. "This is High Admiral Kellira of the Drahvins, to Captain-General Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Institute. Prepare to be defeated. I will never surrender!" She hoped that she sounded intimidating enough...

"_Prepare to see your fleet destroyed, Kellira!_" Harkness said.

"My fleet will not be destroyed!" Kellira shouted, before shutting off the connection with a vicious gesture.

_.2_

The Torchwood ships then engaged the Drahvin ships, the _Ianto Jones_ leading the way. The UNIT vessels regrouped around the _Valiant II_ and moved aside to allow the Torchwood vessels clear shots.

"You know this 'Jack Harkness', Doctor?" Jia'hale asked. 'He does recognise him,' she thought.

"Absolutely, he helped me defeat the Master more than once," the Doctor said.

Jia'hale shuddered, remembering the last time she and the other companions had helped the Doctor to thwart the Master's schemes. "That is good," she uttered.

"We have collaborated many times, besides," the Doctor said.

"I'd be willing to bet there are many stories behind that statement," Jia'hale said. 'So much so that it would take ages to tell them all, I'm sure.'

The Doctor just looked away, hoping that Harkness would not find out about Jia'hale's proclivity. 'That wouldn't be good at all,' he thought.

_.3_

The _Ianto Jones_ fired upon the nearest Drahvin vessels, destroying one and crippling two others. They were forced to land, their engines no longer providing them with sufficient lift to remain aloft.

The other Torchwood vessels launched fighters. These joined the UNIT fighters in attacking the Drahvin fighters.

Swarms of Torchwood fighters began knocking individual Drahvin fighters out of the sky, despite the best efforts of their pilots to avoid the weapons fire.

This strategy was very successful. Around ten percent of the Drahvin fighters were destroyed in the next five minutes.

_.4_

Kellira could see that the Torchwood forces were much more effective than the UNIT forces had been.

"New Orders: Co-ordinate attack on individual ships. Take one out at a time. Attempt to board the _Ianto Jones_ and the _Valiant II_. Capture the Doctor, the TARDIS and Captain-General Harkness. Take control of the vessels if possible. We are not going to loose!" Kellira shouted!

Her sub commanders immediately responded in the affirmative, not wanting their commander's rage to be directed at them.

_.5_

The Drahvin vessels moved, attempting to carry out Kellira's orders. Most of the vessels converged on the _TIV Gwen Cooper_ and fired. The _Gwen Cooper's_ shields failed immediately, causing the vessel's destruction. The vessel's ruins rained down onto vacant countryside...

The other Torchwood vessels and a few UNIT ships returned fire upon the spacecraft that had fired the final shots at the _Gwen Cooper_. The craft were crippled, immediately falling out of the sky onto the sea shore, close to the city.

A fighter crashed onto the flight deck of the _Ianto Jones_, the pilot ejecting out before impact...

_.6_

"Captain-General; there is an intruder on the flight deck," the commander of the _Ianto Jones_, Daniela Vale, said.

"Take command," Harkness commanded. "I will deal with her personally."

"Yes Sir," Vale said.

Harkness quickly left the bridge, a squad of security personnel behind him.

_.7_

A group of Drahvin fighters was approaching the _Valiant II_.

The main group of vessels had moved on to another Torchwood vessel.

_.8_

The Drahvin who had landed on the _Ianto Jones_ flight deck entered a corridor. She could hear a group approaching. She knew that her quarry was approaching.

_.9_

Another Torchwood vessel became debris, which rained down into the ocean.

_.!_

"There she is Captain-General," one of the security personnel said, pointing out the intruder.

"Be prepared. Drahvins can be very dangerous," Harkness said.

"Noted, Captain-General."

Harkness took out an energy pistol, and charged the Drahvin intruder. He tried to hit her, but she was too good at dodging. 'Of course they have to be good at making evasive moves!' he thought.

She fired back, but Jack had moved aside. The shot harmlessly impacted a nearby bulkhead.

Jack fired again. This time the shot was closer. It almost singed her very tight hairstyle.

'If only their culture was one that did not emphasise conquest and Spartan ideals so much,' Jack thought. In other words, if the Drahvins were different, he would consider asking them out.

The soldier fired again: narrowly missing Jack, due to him jumping aside as he saw her pull the trigger.

Jack fired again, missing wildly due to the Drahvin making gymnastic evasive moves...

She fired again, this time grazing Jack's left bicep.

Jack clenched his jaw in pain and charged the intruder again... ...They both fired simulantaneously. They again missed each other. Holstering their weapons they began to fight with each other's fists, feet, teeth...

_._

The Drahvin bit Jack on a bicep. "That's not fair!" Jack grunted. He then punched her in the gut.

"You are no match for a trained Drahvin soldier!" the soldier asserted, as she returned the gut punch with a martial arts move that had Jack pinned to the floor.

"I beg to differ!" Jack said. He kicked the Drahvin's legs out from beneath her, causing her to let go. He then leapt up and grabbed her by the wrist. "You are coming with me!" he said.

The soldier then jumped and landed on top of Jack's shoulders and started pummelling his chest...

He started running around, trying to ram her into a bulkhead. After approximately 20 seconds the Drahvin was knocked off his shoulders, but she immediately pushed him against the wall.

"You will lose!" she said.

"Oh, Really?" he asked.

"You are no match for a trained Drahvin soldier!"

"I beg to differ!" He said in a seductive tone.

"Your attempt at flirting will not work!" She took out her energy weapon, and would have shot Jack if he didn't kick it out of her hand.

"Didn't expect it to," Jack said, still in a seductive tone, bringing his foot that he had used to kick the gun out of her hand to roundhouse kick her in the back.

"Oof!" She collapsed.

Jack picked her up.'This is too easy.'

The soldier waited. Then she grabbed a nearby balustrade...

...

A minute and a resurrection later, Harkness had captured the intruder.

"I was sure that you were dead!" the Drahvin soldier objected in astonishment.

"I was dead, but only for a short time. It is something I do not want to discuss with you," Harkness said. The soldier remained silent, staring at Harkness.

"Take her to the brig. I will be back on the command deck," Harkness said.

The soldier seethed as she was taken away. She began to plan her escape from her Torchwood captors...

_.#_

More Drahvin fighters were destroyed by Torchwood missiles. A large group of Drahvin fighters approached the _Valiant II_.

_.$_

"A large group of fighters is approaching this ship!" Franks said as he noticed their approach on the sensor board.

"On Screen," Anderson said. Immediately the tactical display changed to a swarm of fighters approaching the _Valiant II_.

'Evasive manoeuvres. Elevate. All gun turrets ready!" she commanded.

"_Aye, sir_."

_.^_

The _Valiant II _began evasive manoeuvres, dodging the Drahvin weapons fire. It also began to rise higher and many gun emplacements around its perimeter came online.

As the fighters approached, the turrets opened fire. Some of the fighters were damaged and began to go out of control. However more continued their approach and opened fire...

"Report!" Anderson shouted as the _Valiant II _rocked a few times.

"Turrets 1 through 4 are offline. Turrets 6 through to 10 and 16 through to 21 are damaged and have a reduced rate of fire," Franks reported.

"Continue evasive manoeuvres," she said.

The Doctor stood by at the back of the Bridge. There had to be a way to stop this bloodshed...

_.&_

A group of Torchwood and UNIT fighters moved in and engaged the fighters that were attempting to zerg-rush the _Valiant II_.

Three Drahvin fighters penetrated the defences and landed on the _Valiant II_'s flight deck.

An alert sounded on the bridge of the _Valiant II_.

"Three Drahvins have landed on the flight deck. Security are moving in to respond," Franks said.

"Keep me appraised," Anderson said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Franks said.

"We have to do _something_, Doctor!" Jia'hale expressed. 'I can't just stand by and let the Drahvins attempt to take over this ship!' she thought.

"Yes, we do," the Doctor said.

"So, what do we do?" Sabrina asked.

"Jia, you and Sigrid can go out and try to stop the intruders getting to the bridge," the Doctor said, using his nickname for Sigrun.

"Yes, Doctor," Jia'hale said. She and Sigrun then left the bridge to ensure that the Drahvins wouldn't make it to the bridge.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Daniel asked.

"Do you have a better idea? Sigrid and Jia'hale can handle themselves!" the Doctor said.

"I hope so," Daniel uttered.

"They are quite capable of handling themselves," Sabrina said.

Sigrun and Jia'hale crept along the corridors of the _Valiant II_. They could see the Drahvin boarders approaching.

'Let's do this,' Jia'hale thought. She signalled Sigrun and then the two of them moved out of the shadows and into the sight of the Drahvins.

"Looking for someone?" Sigrun asked rhetorically.

The Drahvins all fired, but Sigrun and Jia'hale had leapt back into their hiding places when Sigrun had finished asking her question.

"That was a mistake," the leader of the three Drahvin intruders said.

'Oh really?' Jia'hale thought. She then listened to the Drahvins' steps and prepared to leap out when they passed.

'One, two, three!' Sigrun thought as she prepared to leap out at the Drahvins.


	8. Cloister Bell!

**Chapter 4 – Cloister Bell**

**In the TARDIS (Travelling through the Vortex)**

After the Doctor, and his companions (with the help of UNIT and Torchwood), had defeated the Drahvins, the Doctor, as usual, didn't stay around to mop up in the aftermath of the invasion. He and his companions had hurried back to the TARDIS and left the Azores.

_ .1_

The Doctor knew that the TARDIS would go off course again, so he had set a random course. He had charged out of the console room into the corridors, leaving his companions. Daniel glanced at the indicators. From what he understood, the TARDIS was again going off course from the random trajectory that the Doctor had set. "I wonder where we are going now?" he wondered. He then saw Jia'hale heading off into the corridors also.

"I will be in the bathroom if you need me," she said, as she ran off. She wanted to strip off her clothes and relax.

"Of course she would be," Daniel said.

"She had a very rough time of it this time Daniel!" Sabrina said, then thought, 'I would too if I had fought those Amazons.'

"I suppose so," Daniel said, then left the console room.

"I have had a difficult time also," Felicia said.

"All of us have had a difficult time," Sabrina said. She pondered. _It wasn't just today either. It has been a busy week, or two._

"Definitely," Sigrun said.

Felicia left the console room after Jia'hale.

_.2_

"What do you think that the TARDIS was trying to tell Felicia when we arrived in the Azores?" Sigrun asked.

"No idea, it could be anything, but whatever it is it would be private," Sabrina replied.

"I agree," Daniel said. Being a private person himself, he didn't like it when Sigrun pried into others affairs. Not that she did that all too often, just mostly after rather dangerous adventures...

"It could turn out to be important," Sigrun said indignantly 'If the TARDIS told me something, I would tell the others, especially the Doctor.'

"It possibly could be, but then it would be the Doctor's business, not ours," Daniel said.

"I suppose so," Sigrun said.

Felicia had gone to the library. She was looking for records of the Doctor's earlier adventures that had been recorded by historians. She was certain that he would have collected some of that information. She decided to start with an encyclopaedia.

_.3_

Jia'hale was now relaxing in the bathroom. 'This is what I like after a day of chasing after Drahvins, and Terileptils,' she thought. She began to think about what she would do when she managed to get back home. Maybe she would finally tell her family about her travels in the TARDIS...

_.4_

The Doctor was deep in the TARDIS. He was replacing the storage device with the Time Lord AI's back where it had come from. He hoped that he would never need to use it again, yet he knew that something would eventually happen that would require him to use it again...

_.5_

In the console room, Sigrun and Daniel were still arguing about whether they needed to know what the TARDIS was trying to tell Felicia.

"I don't think we do need to know, Sigrun." Daniel said.

Sabrina was trying not to pay attention to their argument whilst watching the console instrumentation. She noticed that the TARDIS was indeed going off course. Could there be a pattern to the changes...

She noticed that the TARDIS was now heading away from Earth, towards The Library, which she knew wasn't right. As much as she liked the largest Library in the Universe, and enjoyed talking to CAL, Sabrina didn't want to think about what might be wrong there now...

"...If we don't know, we might get killed or something," Sigrun said.

"Or the reverse may happen..." Daniel said.

"Possibly, but it's better to know!"

Daniel rolled his eyes.

_.6_

Felicia was reading an encyclopedia article...

Reports of this figure are often contradictory, with different faces and companions being reported. One consistant aspect, however, is the presence of a strange blue box being reported at most locations where the Doctor has been spotted.

What else is consistent, is that the Doctor is most often accompanied by a young female travelling companion, even though it is often a different person (or persons) each time.

'Well that's obvious,' Felicia thought.

_.7_

"This is strange," Sabrina said.

"What is?" Sigrun asked after Daniel had left the room in a huff. She knew that she would win the arguement.

"The TARDIS is going beserk, usually the course changes are slight, but it is going all over the Milky Way!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I suppose that there must be a reason?" Sigrun pondered. "There has to be! The TARDIS can't be doing it just for fun!"

"Your guess is as good as mine, first it was headed to The Library, then to Iapetus, then back to Earth, in orbit early in 2005, and now it is headed to somewhere called the Medusa Cascade," Sabrina reported.

That got Sigrun's attention. Something was certainly up. "Any information on what that is supposed to be?" she asked.

"None, I can't get anything on it. It's either in a restricted data storage area, or it the TARDIS hasn't got any information on it."

"It's most likely the former," Sigrun suggested.

"I guess so."

_.8_

Felicia was still in the TARDIS library, there was information about the Doctor's past activities, but it was scarce. "Lets see, I think Shakespeare met the Doctor at some point,"

She mused as she entered the aisle with information on the famous playwright.

The Doctor had placed the storage device back where it was, and was now heading back to the console room. He had to figure out why the TARDIS wanted to go off course.

He had been thinking about it almost from the time when it started, but he couldn't come to a conclusion that satisfied his curiosity.

_.9_

"It is changing again," Sabrina said.

"Where we going now?" Sigrun asked. She was sick of the apparently random changes. She knew that some of the destinations didn't make sense.

"Somewhere called the Pharos Project," Sabrina said.

"Better than Androzani Minor, anyway." That was Daniel who had reentered the console room after a spell of boredom.

"How would you know that?" Sigrun asked.

"The Doctor, Sabrina, Felicia and I went there some time, prior to meeting Jia'hale," Daniel said.

"Okay, how did you find the place?" Sigrun asked, thinking about the planet's interesting name.

"It was very dull," Daniel said, as he left the console room again.

"Okay," Sigrun said.

_.a_

The Doctor was approaching the console room. He could hear the companions there discussing the course changes.

"_The TARDIS is now heading to Antarctica in 1986_," Sabrina said.

The Doctor hurried into the console room. His curiosity had been piqued when he had heard what the destination was. He thought that it may not have been a coincidence that the TARDIS was going there.

"Where has the TARDIS been heading?" the Doctor asked.

"She has been heading randomly all over the Milky Way," Sabrina said.

"Sabrina has written down all the destinations. She thinks that the pattern may mean something," Sigrun said, handing over the list which Sabrina had written to the Doctor.

He read the list:

The Library

Iapetus

Earth Orbit, 1 January 2005

The Medusa Cascade

Earth Orbit, 10000

...

...

Antarctica 1986

A grave expression came over his face.

"What is the matter?" Sabrina asked.

"This is not a random list of destinations. These are the times and places where I regenerated. All of them," the Doctor said. 'What could this mean? What is she trying to tell me?' he thought. He wasn't sure what message the TARDIS was trying to communicate by setting courses to those destinations.

"In order?" Sabrina asked.

"In reverse order," the Doctor said.

"What could that mean?" Sabrina asked. 'Why would the TARDIS set a course to those places?' she thought.

"Doctor! Sabrina! The TARDIS has changed course again," Sigrun said. The Doctor went to the console.

"Strange, I thought it would attempt to go to Gallifrey," the Doctor said, certain that the next destination would be his initiation at the Untempered Schism.

Sabrina also looked at the console. "Intercept course plotted? What does that mean?" she asked. She couldn't think of anything that the TARDIS could possibly be intercepting in the vortex. Absolutely nothing.

"I have no idea," the Doctor said. Suddenly the Cloister Bell began to toll!

"Is it intercepting something dangerous, Doctor?" Sabrina asked.

"That is a possibility. There may be something out there that it was warning Elisa about. Though why her and not me, I am not sure," the Doctor said.

_.A_

"What is going wrong now?" Felicia asked when she heard the Cloister Bell.

She left the library and ran towards the console room. 'Is this what the TARDIS was warning me about prior to the Drahvins?' she thought.

After a moment of reflection she realised that it _wasn't__, _because it didn't feel like whatever the TARDIS was warning her about. What could it be?

_.!_

The Doctor was pacing the console room, trying to think. An alarm sounded from the console.

"Doctor!" Sabrina said, in agitation. The Doctor leapt over to the console, wondering what it was that agitated Sabrina so.

"Anomaly detected in Corridor 11-A. That can't be right!" he said. He couldn't think of any occurrence when an anomaly had been detected within the TARDIS corridors...

"Doctor, according to the current Architectural Configuration, that location is between here and the library," Sabrina said.

"Elisa!" the Doctor realised. "Sigrid, stay here and watch the console. Sabie, come with me," he continued.

_.10_

Daniel had heard the Cloister Bell from his room, which was close to the console room. "What is going on now?" he asked no one in particular. He knew that something was happening. 'The TARDIS in danger? For a vessel that was built by one of the most advanced civilisations in the universe, it sure gets in danger a lot,' he mused. He wondered what the danger was going to be.

He ran out of the room.

_.11_

Jia'hale leapt out of the bath as she heard the Cloister Bell ring. 'The TARDIS is in danger!' she thought. She ran out of the bathroom, not even bothering to wipe herself off, or to put anything on for that matter...

She knew that there was no time, absolutely no time. Every second may be of the essence... She turned a corner towards the console room.

_.12_

Felicia ran out of the library and into a corridor. Then she noticed the Anomaly!

It was a large swirling mass that took up most of the space of a 'courtyard' at the intersection of two corridors. She could see beyond it, but she knew that it blocked her path.

"That is not good!" she said. She started crying out for the Doctor.

_.13_

The Doctor and Sabrina heard Felicia's cries of "Doctor! Doctor!

"This way!" the Doctor said. They rounded a corner, almost crashing into Daniel as he entered the corridor from a different direction. They then saw the Anomaly and Felicia, who was frightened out of her wits, behind it.

Felicia saw the Doctor, Sabrina and Daniel enter the corridor on the other side. Suddenly a wind picked up and began pushing her towards the Anomaly! She screamed at the top of her lungs.

_.14_

Upon hearing Felicia's screams Jia'hale bounded onto the scene, almost crashing into Daniel.

"Jia'hale! This is not the time for your exhibitionism!" he said. She looked totally ridiculous, and definitely distracting.

"This is exactly the time!" she retorted, even though she thought of herself as a naturist, rather than an exhibitionist. Felicia screamed again.

"That is enough you two!" the Doctor said, his eyes on the Anomaly, and Felicia. He got out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Anomaly. But there was no information forthcoming...

_.15_

Felicia had grabbed a hold of a roundel, but she was loosing her grip! She struggled to keep that hold, but lost it causing her to fall into the Anomaly. She had no idea where she would end up.

"ELISA!" the Doctor screamed. He tried to run forwards, but Sabrina and Jia'hale held him back.

"Doctor!" Sabrina said as she and Jia'hale grabbed him.

The Doctor's mind was flooded with questions: Where does it lead? What has happened to her? Why is this happening?

Felicia screamed as she fell into the Anomaly, disappearing in an instant.

The Anomaly then rapidly vanished, and the Cloister Bell stopped tolling.

"What now? She's gone!" Sabrina said.

"I have no idea," the Doctor said. They then heard Sigrun running towards them. She soon came up to them.

"Doctor, shortly before the Cloister Bell stopped ringing the TARDIS detected another TARDIS very close by. I know that it's impossible, but it did," she said.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Of course! Thankyou Sigrid. Elisa is not lost. I know where to find her," the Doctor said. He immediately set off back towards the console room.

"What does that mean?" Jia'hale asked.

"I'm not leaping to conclusions!" Sabrina declared.

"Let's find out," Sigrun said.

"I hope we do!" Jia'hale said. She followed her fellow companions as she brushed off the water remaining on her person.

_ .15_

_Doctor Who belongs to the BBC._


	9. The Twelfth Doctor

**Chapter 5 – The 12****th**** Doctor**

**The **_**12**__**th**__** Doctor's TARDIS!**_** Travelling through the vortex.**

Felicia emerged into a TARDIS corridor that looked almost the same as the corridor that she was in before she entered the anomaly. The corridor had a more organic look to it than the ones she was used to. She could also hear the Cloister Bell ringing. She turned around and saw the anomaly disappear. She was stuck!

The TARDIS lurched, sending her crashing against a wall. The Cloister Bell stopped ringing. The TARDIS seemed to return to normal.

"Ok, this is either an earlier or later version of the TARDIS, but which is it? And is the Doctor an earlier regeneration?" she asked aloud to herself whilst feeling some fear mixed with the tiny thrill of excitement that she'd come to associate with adventure. She decided to try to find the console room, heading in the direction that she remembered that it was in the TARDIS's future.

Although they looked similar, these TARDIS corridors were not the ones she knew and she quickly found herself lost. However she then heard someone coming.

She ducked around a corner, hid and waited for the person to come. 'It is most likely the Doctor,' she thought, as she tried to reassure herself.

_ .1_

A few minutes earlier, one of the Doctor's companions had been looking in the TARDIS library for the lost plays of Shakespeare, when the Cloister Bell started ringing. Upon hearing it, the companion leapt down from the bookshelf and ran out of the library; looking for the Doctor and wondering what the trouble was.

"I hope that it's not too serious," she said.

_.2_

The Doctor was tinkering in the console room when the Cloister Bell began to sound. 'Oh no!' he thought and dashed out of the console room, into the corridors.

_ .3_

Another companion was exploring the corridors, leaving a trail leading back to her quarters, when she heard the cloister bell.

"Not again!" she said. She turned and started running back along the trail, sending various markers flying as she knocked them aside.

Yet another companion was writing in a journal when cloister bell sounded. The journal fell to the floor as its owner ran out of the room...

_.4_

Felicia waited. She could hear many people coming from different directions. She knew that one of them was the Doctor, she knew that the Doctor was different to the Doctor she knew. 'His walking sounds different,' she thought.

'A previous incarnation, but _which_ one?' she thought.

_.5_

The Doctor walked towards where the TARDIS had indicated that the anomaly had occurred, and wondered what had caused it.

The first companion dashed through the corridors to where where she was sure that the cause of the Cloister Bell ringing had ended up whilst wondering what said cause was. 'I just hope the Doctor knows how to deal with it,' she thought.

The explorer companion cautiously approached the place where the TARDIS had indicated that there had been an anomaly. She wondered what sort of anomaly it was.

_.6_

Felicia saw the people come together around her. 'One of them is definitely the Doctor,' she thought, looking around at the companions. Even after all this time she couldn't tell who was Human and who was merely humanoid at a glance. 'Unless their skin was green or some other non-melaninic colour,' she thought.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked. He looked older than the Doctor she was familiar with and had longer hair.

"I'm Felicia Lovell and I normally travel with your 13th self." 'Best to get it out into the open.'

"But how did you get into this version of the TARDIS without me knowing about it?" the Doctor asked with a frown.

"I was drawn through some sort of anomaly."

"But that is impossible!" The Doctor said.

"I am here aren't I?"

"That is true," the Doctor said, clearly in thought.

"What now?" Felicia asked.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, wondering what his future companion was talking about.

"Where is the TARDIS headed, and aren't you going to introduce me your companions?" Felicia asked.

"Come to the kitchen and I will introduce you to the others there..."

"Okay..."

_.7_

A few minutes later, the Doctor had made Felicia a cup of tea. She sat down and drank it (although it was not quite the way she preferred her tea) as the companions introduced themselves, one by one.

"I am Kiara Asheru. I am from the planet Tyria, where I was an adventurer for hire."

"Interesting. Where is Tyria?" Felicia asked. It wasn't a planet she had heard of during her travels with the Doctor.

"It is in the Large Magellanic Cloud, apparently. I also have only been travelling with the Doctor for a short time, but I've seen all sorts of impossible things, some of which have been quite frightening. Much more frightening than the things on Tyria!" Kiara said exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! I've only been travelling with the Doctor for about five months, but the things I've seen!" Felicia said.

"Yes, the universe is very beautiful," Kiara replied, nodding, sending her medium brown hair, which was woven into multiple braids; which were in turn, tied into pigtails, all over her shoulders. She then sat down and nibbled on her cake.

"I agree with that," Felicia said. Kiara seemed outgoing and certainly seemed to be one for adventure. She wondered what Tyria was like. Kiara had rather pale skin, 'Maybe she's from a region of Tyria which has low sunlight levels?' Felicia pondered.

"I am Nathan Daniels. I've been travelling with the Doctor for a while. I started travelling with him after he saved me from Cybermen in 1980s New Zealand." He smiled shyly at Felicia, not noticing that he still had a pen tucked behind his ear from writing in his diary earlier.

"Facinating, what were the Cybermen doing in 1980's New Zealand?" Felicia asked. 'It probably was a good thing that the Doctor happened to be there!' she thought, looking him over. 'He seems shy. I hope that travelling with the Doctor is not too much for him,' She noticed the Doctor ducking out of the kitchen.

_.8_

"They were a faction of Mondas Cybermen, according to the Doctor, but he didn't say what their plan was," Nathan answered as he sipped from a milkshake as he waited for the last person to introduce herself.

"Hi, Felicia. My name is Tamsin Davis. I am from Devon, in England, next to the more famous _Cornwall_. Seriously; Cornwall is more famous..." the third companion who had been investigating the library said.

"Thanks Tamsin, I am familiar with Devon," Felicia said, interrupting before Tamsin could rant about Cornwall.

"Because the Doctor took you there no doubt," Tamsin said.

"That is one reason. We have been, or will be, there only once. Anyway, from which time period are you?" Felicia asked, whilst wondering what Tamsin had against Cornwall besides it being more famous than Devon.

"2010. Shortly after that 'giant planet in the sky' incident. I don't think that was real. Harold Saxon assassinating President Winters was real, but not that. It took a while to refurbish the Archangel Network after all."

"How can you say that? What about the various Christmas incidents in London?" Felicia sceptically.

"Hoaxes, apart from the last one," Tamsin said, whist running her hands through her ear length dark blonde hair.

"So how'd you end up here?"

"I was studying history at the University of Exeter. Once I learned that the TARDIS travels in time, I felt that it was a great opportunity to experience history first hand," Tamsin said.

"I'm from the year 2025. I was studying at an East Anglian university when I started travelling with the Doctor."

"What were you studying?" Tamsin asked, her voice showing curiosity.

"Economics," Felicia said. She continued telling Tamsin and the others about herself.

_.9_

They didn't notice Doctor come back into the room. "We are now approaching our destination."

"Cool," Tamsin said.

Kiara smiled as if in anticipation of the adventure ahead.

"Which is?" Felicia asked last.

"Wait and see," the Doctor said, he lead them out of the kitchen and towards the console room...

"He never tells us where we are going, unless we happen to be in the console room when he sets the course," Tamsin said.

"Oh," Felicia said, surprised.

"Tamsin is right," Kiara said as she left the kitchen. "Even then we still don't know what we're going into."

'That's quirky,' Felicia thought as she followed them out.


	10. Ilkona

**Chapter 6 – Ilkona**

**9 February 2710**

**Ilkona City, Ilkona, Terran Empire of Planets**

Deep in the seedy underbelly of Ilkona City two people met.

"You have the information?" one of them asked.

"Yes," the other said.

They exchanged information on their personal electronics

"Is this all of it?" one of them asked.

"Yes," the other said, as she vanished into the night. The other also went back the way he had come.

.1

_Outside Ilkona City_

The TARDIS materialised beside a road on a forested hillside not far from Ilkona City.

.2

"So, where are we?" Felicia asked, looking at the Scanner screen as the Doctor activated it.

"The Terran colony of Ilkona, in the year 2710. It is a rather peaceful year," the Doctor said.

"If we are here, I doubt that will remain true for much longer," Tamsin said, cheekily.

"Very true, Tamsin," the Doctor said.

"Is there any more information we should know?" Felicia asked, wondering how dangerous it could be.

"Not really, but you should be careful, and be ready to run if I tell you too," the Doctor said.

"He always says that," Kiara said.

"My Doctor sometimes says it too," Felicia said, wistfully.

"Let's go," the Doctor said, opening the main TARDIS door. "Wait a minute," he said.

He pressed a button on the console and waved the sonic screwdriver. "There. Your phones will be able to access the local internet now, Tamsin and Felicia," the Doctor said.

"Thanks, Doctor," Tamsin said. She quickly opened the browser on her phone, connecting to what appeared to be the local version of Google...

.3

"But that's not very fair. What about Kiara and Nathan?" Felicia asked, as they left the TARDIS.

"I share! Besides, Kiara has a Tyrian artifact that performs a similar function," Tamsin said.

"TARDIS location recorded," Kiara said, as the Doctor locked the TARDIS door behind them.

"I suppose," Felicia said. '_I don't think it is fair that Tamsin gets to access the internet and Nathan doesn't,_' she thought.

"With the TARDIS location recorded, we can teleport back here if we want," Kiara said.

"Interesting, so the device has a teleporter built into it?" Felicia asked.

"Yes, although that is more the Doctor upgrading it than its native function. On Tyria it interfaced with the teleportation systems in the settlements. Choose the settlement and away you go. The teleporters were distributed through the settlements and hardly needed maintenance," Kiara said.

"OK, that sounds interesting, but it is still not fair for Nathan," Felicia said, looking Kiara in the eyes.

"His choice," Kiara said, not flinching. '_Rather headstrong isn't she?_' she thought, not for the first time.

"I don't mind," Nathan said.

"Are you sure?" Felicia asked.

"Yes," Nathan said.

'_He doesn't seem that convinced,_' Felicia thought.

"There, he says that he doesn't mind!" Tamsin said.

Kiara nodded in support of Tamsin.

"Sorry," Felicia said to Kiara.

"You thought something was unequal and wondered why. Don't worry about it," Kiara said, hoping to put her at ease.

Felicia brightened

.4

Ten minutes later they entered Ilkona City. They approached the city and crossed the crest of a ridge, leaving behind the forest in which the TARDIS had materialised. The vista that they saw was magnificent.

"Amazing," Tamsin said.

"It looks fantastic," Kiara said.

"An Architectural masterpiece," Felicia said. 'There really is no other way to describe it, and I have seen dozens of cities on a score of planets...' she thought.

"Absolutely," the Doctor said.

The skyscrapers and other buildings had obviously been carefully designed to complement the natural environment of the city surrounds, lending to an effect that was quite breathtaking. The majority of the skyscrapers had a green sheen that blended with the wooded hills beyond and trees in the various parks and along most of the streets grew above most of the other buildings.

"Beautiful," Nathan said.

"Definitely." Tamsin said.

"An understatement," Felicia said.

.5

Another twenty minutes later the Doctor and his companions were in a park watching birds.

"Is anything going to happen?" Tamsin said, clearly bored.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"We have been here for over half an hour and nothing of interest has happened. Usually, by now there is something that has interested you, and we are in the thick of it," Tamsin said.

"She does have a point," Kiara said.

"Yes she's right. Access some news site and see if there is anything that is out of the ordinary," the Doctor said.

"Right," Tamsin said. She quickly used the local version of Google to find some reputable news sites.

Kiara and Felicia quickly did the same.

.6

Five minutes later. Tamsin had found something.

**Mysterious Explosion at Laboratory**

A Mysterious explosion has rocked a laboratory in the Van Stattan District at 1 AM. The laboratory, owned by the Moss Corporation, was almost completely destroyed by the blast. Given the time of day it was nearly deserted, yet a few people were caught in the blast.

Little information is forthcoming at this time.

...Police are still investigating, nearby security AIs were affected by EMP around the time of the incident and didn't record any suspicious activity before or after the occurrence.

She handed the Doctor her smartphone.

"You are right, this is definitely something that needs some looking into," the Doctor said after he had read the article.

"I have found the address of the devastated laboratory," Kiara said, less than a minute later.

"Good," the Doctor said, as he handed the smartphone back to Tamsin and glanced at Kiara's device.

"Good, we will be there in an hour or so," the Doctor said.

"Or we could take the subway. We would be there in much less time," Felicia said.

The Doctor sighted a subway entrance less than 30 metres away. "That is convenient, let's go," he said.

"Yes, it is," Felicia said.

.7

They entered the subway to find the station deserted. "No one else is here," Kiara said.

"Of course, it appears to be entirely automated," Nathan said. 'We are far enough in the future for that,' he thought.

"The train will be here in less than five minutes," Felicia said, looking at the timetable, posted next to the entrance.

"That is convenient," the Doctor said.

.8

They remained silent until the train arrived. They quickly got into the maglev train, which left the platform a minute after they got on. As the train started moving, the holographic system activated, showing the train's progress through the subway. They would arrive at their destination in less than fifteen minutes.

Whilst they were waiting, the Doctor and Felicia used the holosystem to access the broadcast news channels.

After over five minutes of channel surfing, they found more news about the laboratory explosion.

"_...about __ten __survivors have been found, and taken to the nearest hospital..."_

.9

"After whatever situation that is happening is resolved I will attempt to find your Doctor," the Doctor said.

"Is that a good idea?" Tamsin asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. The TARDIS had been going off course, consistently for a while prior to my encounter with that anomaly. I also don't know where the TARDIS was headed after we left where we were," Felicia said. '_It would be like trying to find a needle in an infinite haystack_,' she thought.

"Ok," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"It is likely that my Doctor would begin his own search and thus meet us at some future point," Felicia said.

"That is a good point," the Doctor said.

"I agree," Nathan said.

.a

They quickly arrived at the station closest to the laboratory and disembarked.

.10

As they exited the subway they saw the police cordon around the site of the explosion in the distance.

'_That's a lot of damage,_' Felicia thought.

.b

The Doctor took his psychic paper out of his pocket as they approached, ready to get past the officers.

"Investigator Smith and assistants, Asheru, Daniels, Davis and Lovell, we have been called to help in the investigation of this incident," the Doctor said, holding the psychic paper up for the officer to see.

"Go ahead," the officer said.

"Good!" Tamsin said.

"We'll find something," Kiara said.

"You can count on it," Tamsin said.

'_There could be anything,'_ Felicia thought. She also noticed the policemen giving the party funny looks...

.11

...

The Doctor and his companions walked past the cordon and came close to the laboratory building. They could see that the explosion had ripped through the structure, demolishing most of it. Only a third of the original building was still standing.

The Doctor scanned the ruins with the sonic screwdriver. "Interesting, but strange," he said.

"What is strange?" Tamsin asked.

"Strange, I am picking up traces of trinitrotoluene and nitro-glycerine," the Doctor said.

"How is that strange?" Tamsin asked.

"Why would someone wanting to destroy this lab use such primitive explosives?" the Doctor asked.

"To hide other more advanced explosives?" Nathan asked.

"To cover up an accident?" Felicia asked.

"I have no idea," Kiara asked.

"Both of those are good ideas. But what was the function of the laboratory?" the Doctor asked.

"According to the official web site; the laboratory was used for genetic engineering," Tamsin said.

"I wonder if that was all it was used for, and what type of genetic engineering was being pursued," the Doctor said. The sonic screwdriver beeped again.

"Now it is showing microscopic traces of more advanced explosives, and also acrylamide gels."

Nathan and Tamsin knew what the latter was for. "The latter is what you would expect really," Tamsin said.

"Acrylamide gels?" Felicia asked. It wasn't something she was familiar with.

"They are used to separate different length biological polymers. In this case, DNA fragments," Nathan said.

"Does the website say _anything_ about the genetic engineering that was being conducted?" the Doctor asked.

Tamsin consulted her phone again. "Increasing the strength of the immune system and digestive efficiency, but then that could have been a cover for something else."

"Quite true," the Doctor said.

"We may have to question the survivors," Felicia said.

"True," the Doctor said.

"Absolutely," Tamsin said.

.c

The Doctor continued to gather information from the ruins. 'Very interesting...'

"What is?" Tamsin asked.

"Traces of different chemical explosives," the Doctor said.

"Those are?" Felicia asked.

"Acetone Peroxide and what is known as C4," the Doctor said.

"Still rather primitive," Tamsin said.

Felicia looked at Tamsin; "I wouldn't call C4 primitive."

"Primitive by comparison," Tamsin said.

"Maybe," Felicia said.

Two hours later, the Doctor and his companions arrived at the city's main hospital, intending to interview the survivors of the explosion.

The hospital was a large building that occupied an entire block, and towered at least twenty stories above street level. "Interesting design, Doctor," Kiara said.

"Art Deco, originating from the interwar period in the Twentieth Century," the Doctor said.

"Cool," Kiara said.

"Very pretty," Tamsin said.

The Doctor and his companions entered the main lobby and looked around. The main lobby had influences from Greco-Roman architecture, with load-bearing Corinthian columns spaced evenly around the walls. The Doctor walked up to the Colosseum-inspired main desk. He produced the psychic paper.

"Investigator Smith and assistants, Asheru, Daniels, Davis and Lovell, we have been investigating the laboratory explosion that occurred 2 and a half hours ago. We are here to interview the survivors," he said.

"The survivors are recovering in Ward 16, on floor 8," the receptionist said said in a bored and no nonsense tone.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. He placed the psychic paper back in his pocket and lead the companions to the elevator at the back of the lobby.

The elevator also had Greco-Roman influences, which extended to the pop-up holographic interface. The floors were labelled in Roman numerals. Felicia poked the Floor VIII button. The elevator started moving.

"Interesting that they would decorate the interior separately to the exterior," Felicia noted.

The Doctor filed away that information for future reference. 'Very curious,' he thought.

"It is," Tamsin said.

Kiara looked thoughtful.

...

The 8th floor of the hospital was like any other hospital in the Terran Empire, antiseptic and Spartan, although there were hints of the Greco-Roman design here and there.

They walked up to the nurses' station that was opposite the elevator entrance. There was one nurse on duty.

The Doctor produced the psychic paper. "I am Doctor Smith, here with my assistants to interview the survivors of the laboratory explosion," he said.

"One moment please," the nurse said. She pressed a button on the console beneath the window.

She then talked to the doctors on duty to check if any of the survivors were in any state to be interviewed.

She soon returned. "They are ready to see you," she said.

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

"Good," Nathan said quietly.

'Cool,' Tamsin thought.

.12

Soon the Doctor was interviewing the survivors, with Felicia and Tamsin taking notes.

They had interviewed a few, when something happened...

"...So, there was a faint ticking noise," the Doctor prompted.

"Yes, there was, then the explosion occurred..." one of the survivors said, with a raspy voice. But then he slumped down into the bed, and the monitoring equipment started making a single tone!

He had died. The Doctor quickly found out why. He waved the sonic screwdriver around the deceased patient. He found a potent poison in the intravenous feeding mechanisms.

"Poisoned! But by who?" he asked.

"Someone just injected something into the drip Doctor!" Felicia said, her voice certain.

"Who?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll know the person when I see them," Felicia said, again with absolute certainty. "The person was dressed as a doctor," she added.

"That's very weird. Why would someone poison someone in a hospital?" Tamsin asked. 'Were they afraid that the explosion didn't do the job?'

"Good question," the Doctor said. Felicia spotted the person responsible for the poisoning on the opposite side of the ward.

"There!" she said.

The person dropped the equipment that they had been carrying and ran. Felicia ran off after them, almost knocking over the nurses who were coming to attend to the deceased patient.

"Follow her, Kiara!" the Doctor said.

"Yes, Doctor," Kiara said, before running off herself, following Felicia out of the ward.

"What happens now?" Tamsin asked.

"First, we try to answer your question, Tamsin," the Doctor said. "It may be that someone is trying to cover something up..."

.d

Felicia dashed out of the ward, following the culprit. The culprit reached one of the elevators ahead of Felicia.

Felicia narrowly missed the elevator and used an adjacent elevator. She selected the ground floor, hoping that was the culprit's destination. '_It has to be. He wouldn't risk getting caught on stairs,_' she thou

.13

On the ground floor, Felicia dashed out of the elevator and saw the culprit exit the hospital onto the street ahead of her. She quickly followed, leaving the hospital to the west, towards the subway station that she, the Doctor and his usual companions had arrived in.

...

Kiara saw Felicia enter the elevator, after the culprit had used another. Unfortunately there were only two elevator doors on that floor. 'I will have to use the stairs,' she thought.

.e

When Kiara managed to get to the ground floor, Felicia and the poisoner were nowhere in sight. 'That is just great!' She thought. She went to elevator to go back up to the eighth floor.

.14

The Doctor saw Kiara re-enter the ward. "Why are you back here?" he asked.

"I lost sight of Felicia and the person she was pursuing. They could be going anywhere in the city," Kiara said.

"You could have tried," the Doctor said.

"I could have, but it would have been a waste of time," Kiara said.

"It wouldn't have been a waste of time!" the Doctor said.

"With how large the city is, I think it would have been."

"You could still have tried!"

"Only possibly!" Kiara said.

"You gave up too easily!"

"No, I didn't!"

Tamsin stepped between them. "That is enough,"

The Doctor backed off. "Tamsin is right," he said.

"What do we do now?" Nathan asked.

"We will look for Felicia, that is what we are going to do," the Doctor said.

"How are we going to do that?" Kiara asked.

"It would be rather difficult, she forgot to give us her phone number," Tamsin said.

"That was silly of her," Kiara said.

"I agree," Tamsin said.

"There goes that idea. Then we will attempt to gain access to the hospital's security cameras. Perhaps they recorded the direction that she and the poisoner went," the Doctor said.

"Let's go, then," Tamsin said.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

'I hope we're not hacking,' Nathan thought, as they followed the Doctor out of the ward.

Felicia crept into the subway station. She saw the culprit board the train, so she dashed into the train a few cars behind him..

Once the train started moving, she dashed forwards to the carriage that she saw him enter.

The man was alone in the carriage Felicia slammed the door shut behind her.

"I saw you back there, at the Hospital. You killed that patient!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't give me that, I followed you from the hospital!" Felicia said.

"You have me confused with someone else!"

"I saw you in that ward on the eighth floor of the hospital, and I saw you again running from that hospital."

"I see," the person said in a low voice.

"So, tell me, for what reason?" Felicia asked persistently.

"What is it to you?"

"I arrive in this city and find a conspiracy in progress in which people have died! I'm interested in stopping it!"

The person of interest reached into his pocket and produced a small weapon. "Haven't you heard of the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Of course I have!" Felicia said defensively. She moved backwards a step – towards one of the emergency stop buttons.

"Now, you'll go and the tell the Doctor, that he cannot stop the conspiracy."

"The Doctor?" Felicia asked, wondering how the man could have known that it was the Doctor at the hospital. She moved her hand closer to the emergency stop button.

"Yes, he looked different to the images that my employer showed me, but what I could see matched the legends."

"Right, so I travel with the Doctor! My questions are still valid."

"No, they're not." The person of interest tightened his finger on the trigger of the weapon. Felicia ducked and pressed the emergency stop button.

Felicia was prepared for the sudden change in velocity. The antagonist was not. As such he fell over. Felicia took the opportunity to grab the weapon off the floor...

.15

The antagonist quickly stood up from the floor, but Felicia pointed the weapon at him. "You wouldn't use that!"

"What makes you think that?" Felicia asked, her hand shaking. She stepped backwards.

"I can see it in your eyes," the antagonist said. He lunged forwards as the train started moving again. Felicia took a shot. The blast caught the antagonist on his left shoulder, causing him to move to the right. "Aagh!"

Still holding the weapon, Felicia dashed out of the carriage the way she came. Once out of the carriage, she fired at the linkage between the carriages, and then grabbed the door of the other carriage. The plastic covering between the carriages ripped as the forward part of the train accelerated away. There was a gust of wind as the air in the carriage was sucked out into the near vacuum of the tunnel. After a brief struggle Felicia managed to enter the carriage and slam the door. She then ducked down and breathed deeply as the emergency systems replenished the air in the carriage.

'_How much more am I going to endure?_' According to her body clock it was still the same day as the Drahvin invasion hundreds of years prior.

'_Too bad I don't have the sonic screwdriver, then I could've hacked into the train and found where he got off_.' She hated going back to the Doctor without any information.

.16

The Doctor reviewed the hospital's security files. 'The culprit and Felicia went to the west, back towards the subway," he said.

"Then we go to the subway ourselves?" Tamsin asked. 'That is a likely thing for him to do,' she thought.

"No, we are going to look at the news articles for the last few weeks. See if there is any evidence of a conspiracy," the Doctor said.

"I will do that," Tamsin said. Immediately she reopened her phone and brought up the _Ilkona Telegraph_ site.

"I think that Tamsin's right," Nathan spoke up.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"Someone has to go to the subway," Nathan said.

The Doctor thought. "Ok, you can go look for Felicia."

"There is a pattern here, but nothing particularly unusual for a Terran colony," the Doctor said after Tamsin had shown him what she'd found.

"Really?" Tamsin asked.

"Of course, there may be a deeper pattern that haven't recognised."

"Certainly," Tamsin said.

"We have to look at other newspapers," the Doctor said.

"I will look at one," Kiara said.

"Good," the Doctor said as he searched for another newspaper site on Tamsin's phone.


	11. Confrontation

**Chapter 7: Confrontation**

**14 February 2710**

**Deep beneath Ilkona City**

The Doctor and Felicia entered a large underground chamber from the staircase they had just descended.

"He must've extended a natural cave," Felicia said.

"I agree," the Doctor said.

They walked into the chamber, which was decorated with scenes from Earth's history. They could also see many instances of the TARDIS in the motifs. One was reminiscent of the Bayeux Tapestry. Another was a depiction of a scene in Revolutionary America.

"Doctor," she said, pointing at one of the motifs.

"Yes?"

"There are representations of the TARDIS in this mural."

"I may have met him before," the Doctor said. '_More than once, and at any of these depicted events,_' he thought.

'_Great__,_' Felicia thought. "He may be an old enemy," she pondered. They continued towards the end of the chamber where the person attempting to take over Ilkona waited.

-_a-_

They were met at the door to the inner chamber by a robot. "My master awaits you Doctor, and Miss Lovell," he said.

"As I expected," the Doctor said. The robot ushered them in.

-_b-_

They saw a large table dominating a room reminiscent of the chamber outside. The person attempting to take over Ilkona was standing behind it.

"So you are the infamous Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the last of the Time Lords of Gallifrey," he said dramatically, drawing out the 'so' and pausing between each of the Doctor's titles.

"I am the Doctor, and you are trying to take over Ilkona for your own ends! Why are you doing this?"

"For what purpose, you ask, Doctor? I answer with a question of my own. Why not?" the other man said.

"I ask you, right now, to give up your plans to take over this planet," the Doctor said, with a warning tone.

"What will you do to stop me, Doctor? Is that what you ask all of your other enemies, before you stop their plans?"

"It varies, but yes, I do ask them all that. Except the Daleks; them I just oppose," the Doctor said. The antagonist walked out from behind the desk and stood in front of the Doctor.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me from taking over Ilkona, Doctor. You may have caused some setbacks, but that is it," he said.

-_c-_

Whilst the Doctor and the man were engaged in their aggressive discussion Felicia had been thinking. '_Maybe, I could look in his files and discover what he is up to, and why he had set the conspiracies in place._' She saw that the man's attention was focused on the Doctor, so she acted. She walked around the two of them and approached the desk.

"Are you willing to put that to the test?" The Doctor asked. He paused before adding; "And another question; do you intend on stopping with Ilkona, or are you planning to take over more planets with this scheme of yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the man stepped towards the Doctor.

The Doctor stared back.

The antagonist glared back and smirked.

He turned back to his desk, to find Felicia sitting at the computer terminal trying to look at his files. "I wouldn't bother, sweetheart. They are all password protected. You'll never be able to crack them," he said.

"We'll see about that!" Felicia said. She leaned closer before typing random letters, numbers and other characters in a password field. The combination was incorrect.

The villain produced a firearm from his pocket. "Now. I suggest stepping away from the desk," he said.

"Are you afraid that I would crack your password by accident?" Felicia asked as she raised her hands. She knew it wasn't highly probable, but stranger things had happened. 'I knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try.'

"Not at all," the villain said, he raised his energy weapon.

Felicia leapt aside. "Doctor!" she yelled, as the energy beam scorched past her, and hit an area of the wall and burning off one of the TARDIS motifs. The Doctor activated the sonic screwdriver, holding it upright.

The man laughed. "Your companion is quite agile, but I doubt that your sonic screwdriver would be able to crack my systems!" 'I have made sure of that!' he thought.

"The sonic screwdriver may not, but..." the Doctor trailed off. He had other ideas in mind.

"What are you up to?" the villain asked. Then an echoing sound answered him. "No! Activate anti-TARDIS defences," he said. '_You didn't expect _this_, Doctor_,' he thought. He was certain that the technology that he had gained from a rogue Time agent and enhanced with certain Torchwood devices would work.

The TARDIS continued to materialise as a computer voice said, "_Anti-TARDIS defences active._"

'I _hope he hasn't gained Dalek technology. That would be quite a bother,_' the Doctor thought.

-_d-_

The TARDIS completed its materialisation. "_Anti-TARDIS defences failed_," the computer said.

"What!" the man exclaimed as he brought his right fist down upon the table. He couldn't understand why the defences didn't work. He was sure that rogue agent hadn't duped him, and that the Torchwood enhancements were exactly that.

"Whatever technology you're using would probably have been effective against an older model of TARDIS, but not a Type 40. Especially an upgraded Type 40," the Doctor said. The TARDIS door opened and Kiara and Tamsin stepped out. Both of them were smiling.

The man was fuming.

"You will not succeed in stopping me, Doctor! The Empire will do nothing. Nor will the Shadow Proclamation."

"Actually, both authorities are rather interested in how your conspiracy got so advanced so quickly," Tamsin said.

"A Proclamation Investigation Vessel and the 32nd Terran Battlefleet are on their way here," Kiara said.

"They can't wait to get here," Tamsin deadpanned.

Kiara nodded, her expression mirroring that of Tamsin. "They are very eager to know the details."

"Very good, Tamsin and Kiara! Now, no matter what happens in the next ten minutes, you will loose," the Doctor said.

"You may think you have unravelled my conspiracy in Ilkona City, Doctor. But I still have tricks up my sleeve. There is more to it than you have discovered. Some of my plans are still in place."

"That may be the case-" the Doctor began...

"You may have penetrated my inner sanctum, but I am prepared!" the man said, and pressed a button on the desk.

Previously invisible doors along the walls opened and small robots came swarming out, about 15 centimetres high and armed with sharp appendages and energy weapons, and heading straight towards the intruders.

"Yikes!" Felicia said, leaping past the man, avoiding his attempt at grabbing her, and over the table towards the TARDIS.

"That can't be good!" Tamsin said. '_Those blades look rather sharp!_' she thought.

The Doctor looked at the metallic swarm and frantically said, "Into the TARDIS!" He, Tamsin, Kiara and Felicia ran as they followed him into the TARDIS and slammed the doors.

The robotic swarm surrounded the TARDIS and began firing their energy weapons at its exterior.

The villain laughed a kind of laugh that wouldn't have been out of place in old 20th Century spy films.

-_e-_

The Doctor rushed to the console. He began preparing to leave and then examined the scanner readings.

"What are they, Doctor?" Tamsin asked.

"Their weaponry shows signatures common to Cybermen and Sontaran weaponry," the Doctor replied. Kiara then noticed something else on the console readouts.

"Doctor, the Exterior Block Computational Field is losing its integrity," she said.

"Is that what it says?" the Doctor asked in disbelief.

"Yes!"

"But that is impossible with Cybermen, or Sontarran weaponry," the Doctor said.

"Are you sure?" Felicia asked.

"Neither are powerful enough, nor work in the required manner," the Doctor replied.

"Perhaps it is a synergistic effect?" Tamsin asked.

"That would make sense," the Doctor mused.

"The Field is at 90%, Doctor!" Kiara said.

"We have to retreat." Frantically, he set the TARDIS in motion.

"Not a moment too soon," Tamsin said.

'_Thank Airyt_,' Kiara thought.

**Ilkona City Central Park**

The TARDIS materialised twelve minutes later in the Park. The Doctor stepped out and examined the exterior damage. The wooden exterior of the Police Box was rather scorched. He ran his hand around the outside of the ship.

"Quite a hit, wasn't it old girl. A few hours and you'll be as good new!" he said.

"A few hours, Doctor? I don't think we have that long," Tamsin said, as she came out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked surprised. "Oh?"

"It is likely that Mr. Vile, if that is his real name, would send his robots out over the city," Tamsin said. They had learned his name during their earlier investigations of the conspiracies.

"The Imperial fleet will be here in four hours, and the Proclamation in five," Kiara said.

The Doctor agreed.

"What can we do against Vile's machines?" asked Felicia. '_There are too many for him to deal with using the sonic,_' she thought.

"He isn't just going to send them out. He would be tracking the TARDIS somehow. He knew that I had arrived in any case. We will wait until the machines are in the park and then go back to his lair," the Doctor said.

"And then what? It isn't likely that he will send all of them out," said Felicia.

The Doctor shook his head "No, he won't but they would have less of an impact on the TARDIS and it will give me a chance to get into his systems."

"I guess so," Kiara said.

"We can prepare in the meantime," the Doctor said.

'_Of course,_' Kiara thought.

"Absolutely," Tamsin said.

-_f-_

Two hours later, an alarm rang in the console room. The Doctor looked at the scanner. "They're here," he said.

"Let's do it then," Tamsin said.

"Right," the Doctor said, a smile on his face, as he pushed a lever forwards. The TARDIS began to dematerialise. "Here we go."

Tamsin and Felicia got into position near the door. '_I hope I am right_,' Tamsin thought.

**Vile's Hideout**

The TARDIS materialised in the same position that it had been in a couple hours before. The Doctor immediately began his attempt to hack the villain's computers.

-_g-_

Felicia and Tamsin stepped outside the TARDIS. The lair looked deserted. "This can't be right," Tamsin said.

"You may be right. It could be a trap," Felicia said.

Tamsin... "I'm sure the Doctor would know that."

Felicia leaned against the side of the TARDIS. "I would feel better if someone warned him anyway."

"I will tell him," Tamsin said, noticing that Felicia was a little subdued. The look Felicia had on her face was becoming a common sight. She missed her Doctor and was homesick.

Felicia saw that Tamsin was studying her and let the thoughts swirling in her mind vanish as swiftly as they had appeared.

-_h-_

Tamsin ducked back into the TARDIS. "The lair looks deserted. It could be a trap," she said.

"Of course it could be a trap, Tamsin," the Doctor said. He turned to Kiara. "Watch the scanner."

Kiara nodded and Tamsin rejoined Felicia as the Doctor began his task.

"The Doctor's still trying to hack the system," Tamsin said.

"Good," Felicia said, hoping that Vile _didn't_ have Dalek malware to infect the TARDIS with. '_That would cause a paradox for sure_,' she thought. That was something that she didn't want to happen.

-_i-_

Five minutes later, Felicia and Tamsin saw Vile re-enter the lair.

"I knew that you would come back," he said.

"Of course we came back," Felicia said.

Tamsin approached Vile with a serious look on her face. "You have lost, admit it!"

"You and the Time Lord may believe that, but I still have an ace up my sleeves," Vile said.

Felicia raised an eyebrow. "Dalek malware?"

Vile laughed "Of course not, Ms. Lovell. Dalek software is like the Daleks themselves, untrustworthy," he said.

"Just making sure," Felicia commented, not sure if the villain was telling the truth.

The only response from the villain was a wry smile.

"Dalek malware?" Tamsin asked.

Felicia didn't answer the question. "Spoilers."

"Oh, yeah, like that Ms. Song we keep running into," Tamsin said.

"There is a story there, I am sure," Felicia guessed. '_Whoever that Ms. Song is..._' she thought.

Tamsin agreed and Felicia smiled before Tamsin turned to Vile. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Good question, Ms. Davis. I thought I'd let you two enjoy your little moment, there. The Doctor is going hit a snag in his hacking attempt in a few seconds," Vile said. He looked at his wrist chronometer, counting down. "Two."

"What sort of snag?" Tamsin asked.

"One." Vile counted but there wasn't enough time for an answer before there was a cry of annoyance from the TARDIS and the Doctor dashed out.

"Of course you would pilfer Proclamation Secure Virtualisation software to hide your files!" he said.

"By the time you will have countered the security the files will be elsewhere. In the meantime your TARDIS is vulnerable!"

"Time Lord firewalls are the best, the TARDIS has multiple firewalls protecting all of its systems," the Doctor said.

"All firewalls have their weaknesses, Doctor. I have software trying to find those vulnerabilities as we speak," the villain said.

"And all this doesn't change the fact that the authorities were alerted hours ago and are still coming," Kiara said as she came out of the TARDIS.

"Ah, but I have plans for that!" Vile said. He walked over to his desk and pressed a button, next to the computer terminal.

"No doubt," Tamsin said.

"The battle robots are on their way back here," Vile said.

"And I can bring the Proclamation ship and the Battlefleet here right now," the Doctor warned.

Vile didn't look convinced and wanted to call the Doctor's bluff. "Somehow I don't think you are going to do that!"

The Doctor stared back at Vile. "I will."

The Doctor and the villain glared at the other in hostility for a few minutes, both trying to decide what to say next.

-_j-_

The companions retreated to the TARDIS. Felicia closed the doors. "What would you say if I said I have a plan?" she asked.

"I would ask you what it is," Tamsin said.

"Better than nothing, I guess," Kiara said.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Tamsin encouraged Felicia to continue. "So, what are you planning?"

"We get him into the TARDIS and the Doctor takes him to the incoming authorities," Felicia said.

"I suppose so, but how are we going to get him into the TARDIS?" Tamsin asked. _'He would be quite wary of any tricks, that we may try._'

"We could tackle him and push him into the TARDIS?" Felicia declared.

"I can use my powers to ensure that he goes into the TARDIS," Kiara offered.

"You know, that might just work," Tamsin said, with a smirk. '_It's silly and rather risky, but it's the best that we have at the moment,_' she thought.

"Let's do it!" Felicia said as she exited the TARDIS.

Tamsin and Kiara followed her out.

"You'll not defeat me, Doctor!" Vile said from where he remained next to the table whilst glaring at the Doctor.

"Maybe not, but, I don't have to," the Doctor said.

"What?" Vile asked.

"Now!" the Doctor, said to Tamsin and Kiara, having noticed the expressions on their faces that told him that they had some sort of plan.

"Aaaaaagggghhhhhhh!" Tamsin shouted as she slammed into the villain.

"What are you doing?" Vile asked, as he grappled with Tamsin.

"What do you think?" Kiara said as she produced an ice wall behind Tamsin and Vile, blocking any possible escape.

"That's impossible!" Vile said. He stared at the ice wall in confusion, clearly wondering how it had came about.

"Clearly, it's not," Felicia said.

"Not if you're from Tyria!" Kiara said. She grabbed hold of Vile and together with Tamsin and Felicia, pushed him into the TARDIS.

The Doctor quickly followed his companions in as the robots surrounded the ship and began firing.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

**Shadow Proclamation Vessel**_** Tiara**_

The TARDIS materialised on the vessel's bridge. The Doctor stepped out, followed by Tamsin. Tamsin saw the commander breathe a sigh of relief.

"The Doctor, I presume," the commander of the Shadow Proclamation expedition asked. Unlike the crew of the vessel (who were Judoon) the commander was human.

"Yes. I'm the Doctor and I've captured the villain whom was attempting to take over Ilkona."

"Very good Doctor. That will save us having to scour the entire planet for him. Where is he?"

"He is in one of the TARDIS's holding cells," the Doctor said.

"Good. Captain, lead a team to the holding cells and bring him out," the commander said.

"I will lead you through the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

Vile was seething behind the force field that was holding him in the holding cell. "You think that just because you're his companions that you can get away with this?"

"Yes," Felicia stated.

"I can get away with it," Kiara said.

"The TARDIS is on a Proclamation Vessel. Even if you could escape where would you go?" Tamsin asked. '_He can't escape,_' she thought.

"This ship is a regular Labyrinth. I can get lost in here, and the Doctor wouldn't be able to find me. I bet I could use some of his secrets against him."

"He would find you eventually. Meanwhile the TARDIS would stay on the Proclamation ship," Felicia pointed out.

"You'd be captured eventually," Tamsin said.

"They would not give up," Kiara said.

"Let's wait and see shall we," Vile said, sounding sure of himself.

"Maybe."

-_k-_

Five minutes later, the Doctor and the Judoon troops arrived at the holding cells. He input a code sequence and deactivated the force field. The Judoon captain immediately put handcuffs on Vile, who showed signs that he would attempt to run.

"You are under arrest. Crime: Conspiracy to overthrow a legal government. Sentence will be proclaimed at a later time. You will be escorted out of this Time Lord vessel into Shadow Proclamation custody."

"You brutes, mindlessly following orders!" Vile shouted as he was lead out of the holding cell.

"If there are any further negative vocalisations, you will be gagged!" the Judoon captain said.

Vile grumbled.

"The TARDIS layout can change in a short period, follow me," the Doctor said, as the corridor behind him slowly changed its direction in relation to the holding cells.

"Yes, Doctor," the Judoon captain said.

"You think this is the end of it?" Kiara said.

"The end of it for the Doctor, certainly. For Vile, the hurt is just beginning," Tamsin said. The others agreed with her.

The Doctor exited the TARDIS with the Judoon captain and his prisoner. "Here is Vile," the Doctor said.

"Very well, Doctor," the Proclamation commander said.

"And now I must go," the Doctor said, not wanting to be involved in the incident any further.

"Must you?" the commander asked, wondering why the Doctor didn't stay around once the immediate threat had gone.

The Doctor soon re-entered the TARDIS.

-_l-_

Doctor Who_, _the Judoon_, _the Doctor, River Song _and_ the TARDIS _are the property of the __**B**__ritish __**B**__roadcasting __**C**__orporation_.


	12. Chapter 8: Interlude

**Chapter 8 - Interlude**

A quarter of an hour later, the companions met the Doctor in the console room.

"Vile has been taken into custody?" Tamsin asked.

"Definitely, we are free to go on our way," the Doctor said.

"So, _are_ we going on our way?" Felicia asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said. He input a random course on the console and set the TARDIS in motion.

"Where are we going?" Kiara asked, once the TARDIS was in motion.

"Anywhere, to a indeterminate location, in an attempt to find Felicia's Doctor, she needs to return to him," the Doctor said.

"I guess so," Tamsin said aloud. Silently she thought, 'She can't stay here, she would invariably give the Doctor hints about his future, like Ms. Song does.'

"Good idea, but the TARDIS wouldn't know where to find its future self!" Felicia said.

"Not necessarily. I once found out that the TARDIS had catalogued console rooms that didn't exist yet," the Doctor said. "Perhaps it knows where it is going to be shortly after the incident in which you are transferred here."

"That makes no sense, a catalogue of console rooms that didn't exist yet?" Tamsin asked.

"That was what she said," the Doctor said.

"Still makes no sense," Tamsin said.

"It doesn't have to," the Doctor said. "The important thing is that it is likely that we will find Felicia's Doctor."

"I suppose so," Tamsin said.

"I hope that you're right," Felicia said.

As the Doctor left the console room, Kiara sat on a chair and looked at the console readout in thought. "It just says, Random course plotted," she said.

"No mention of an intercept course?" Tamsin asked. She brushed her right hand through the bottom of her hair.

"No. It only says 'Random course plotted,'" Kiara said. She then thought 'We're going somewhere, but it isn't where the Doctor will be after Felicia comes back here.'

"Keep an eye on it, whilst Tamsin and I talk about our respective universities," Felicia said.

"Okay," Kiara said. She focused on the console, whilst keeping an attitude such that she would still hear what the others were saying.

"There is not much to talk about. When I am there, I am studying History at the University of Exeter," Tamsin said, when she and Felicia had moved over near the interior door.

Felicia was curious "But what is the University of Exeter like?"

"Rather cool, the on campus life is lively enough and the academics are rigorous. I guess I wanted more than that though, to experience the history I studied first hand." Tamsin explained. "Where do you study?" she asked after a moment, not sure if Felicia had told her before they had arrived at Ilkona.

"The University of East Anglia, I had finished my second year in my Economics degree when I started travelling with the Doctor. It was the end of the summer vacation when the TARDIS started going off course," Felicia said.

"You did say that you had only been travelling with him for five months," Tamsin reminisced.

"Yes," Felicia confirmed.

"I guess that you've got to know him well?"

"How well do you know him?"

"Even after the length of time that I have travelled with him, which I suspect is over a year, he's still rather mysterious," Tamsin admitted.

"It's the same here. I feel I know him, but there are still many mysteries in his personality," Felicia answered.

"I totally agree. I even asked Ms. Song for more information about him once. She didn't say much, and what she said didn't make much sense."

Felicia was confused. "I heard you mention that name before, but I don't know it."

"I guess you haven't met her yet. She's a friend of the Doctor's, but their timeline is out of synch. They compare events with diaries each time they meet."

Felicia thought about that for a moment and wondered how many other people the Doctor had a similar relationship with and whether she would meet Ms. Song before (or after) she found her version of the Doctor.

After further discussion about the Doctor, they continued talking about their experiences at university.

...

Many hours later whilst all of them were in the console room there was a jerk, and the Cloister Bell rang briefly...

The Doctor got up first. "Strange," he said, as he looked at the scanner.

"What is strange?" Tamsin asked as she got up.

"We have entered another universe," the Doctor said.

'Another universe?' Felicia thought.

"Does this happen often?" Kiara asked.

"Not very often - most of the time the TARDIS wouldn't be working properly," the Doctor said, puzzled.

"Why would that be?" Felicia asked.

"More importantly, where in this universe are we?" Tamsin asked.

"The TARDIS derives its power from the Vortex in our native universe. Another universe, therefore no vortex, and so no power" the Doctor said. He went to the scanner. "We're in some sort of military complex in central Colorado."

The companions could see that the TARDIS was surrounded by gun-toting MPs. 'That's not good,' Tamsin thought.

"Let's find out about this universe, shall we?" the Doctor said as he went towards the door...

_Conclusion of Current Story_

_To continue reading the continued storyline of Felicia with the 12__th__ Doctor, go to _The Many Doctors II: Twelve and the Stargate. _(A Crossover with Stargate SG-1)_

_For those who don't want to read a crossover with Stargate, the story would then continue in both; _The Many Doctors: The Search for Felicia _(The 13__th__ and his other companions searching for Felicia), the first Chapter of which will go up before_; The Many Doctors III: The 11th Doctor.

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
